Rivers of the Heart
by Inuyasha's Princess17
Summary: CHAP10 SOON 2.10.08 Inu and Kag realize they have been in love for a long time. The only problem is that Inu is married to Kag's best friend. Will Inu n Kag be able to resist their growing feelings for each so they won't hurt Kik
1. What once was lost, can never be found

I am revamping the entire story and it is my hope that by the time I am done, I will have the movitvation to write the next chapter since I have become refamiliar with the story.

**CHAPTER ONE REVAMP COMPLETE**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters. That wonderful honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

Please enjoy my story and review. But as a reminder I don't accept flames. I am okay with constructive criticism when put politely but flames are rude and disrespectful to anybody who puts time into writing fanfiction.

Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors.

Kagome/Inuyasha/Kikyou Triangle.  
Rin/Sesshoumaru/Kagura Triangle  
Miroku/Sango

**Rivers of the Heart  
****Chapter One: What once was lost, can never be found…**

The afternoon light shone through the spacious windows of her twenty-fourth floor office. The young woman occupying the room sat behind her black desk staring sadly at the red flashing light of her answering machine. Her eyes moved to the picture resting next to the phone. With a soft sigh, the dark haired female pressed the play button.

"You have one unheard message," the automated voice broke the silence of the spacious room.

She rose from her soft leather chair and walked slowly over to the wall of windows that looked out into the metropolis she called home. She hugged the black blazer closer to her body. She could not wait until maintenance got the heat working in her office, it was freezing.

"Kagome, sorry I couldn't talk to you when you called. But I don't think I have to ask why you called. I am sorry but we can't come visit right now. Miroku started his new job yesterday and spring term started last week. I have over nine hundred students between the three classes I teach at the University. We don't have time for each other let alone make a trip back home. I am sorry. Hopefully by the summer we'll have our lives organized enough for a visit. How does that sound? Ok well I have a class in about five minutes so I need to go. Hope to talk to you soon. Love ya and tell Kikyou I love her too. Bye"

Kagome closed her cinnamon colored eyes when the automated voice returned, "That was your last message."

"Damn it, Sango," she whispered, "we need you here now."

She walked back over to her desk, poking her tiny fingers out of the large sleeve; she picked up the only picture on the desk. It was an image of five people in their cap and gowns, happy as hell that they graduated from college. Everybody was smiling and flying high on cloud nine. Miroku held Sango on his back holding up a peace sign towards the camera. Sango's arms were captured waving above her head. Inuyasha stood to the left of Miroku both his arms wrapped around his two favorite females. Kagome smiled as memories flooded back to better times. Inuyasha had his arm around her shoulders hugging her close to him in the photo while his other arm was wrapped tightly around his bubbling fiancée's waist.

Kagome blinked back a tear. Kikyou. It had been a long time since she had seen her best friend smile like she was in the picture. Sango, Kikyou and her were best friends. Miroku and Inuyasha were as well. They had all vowed to stay close friends forever. However, not long after Miroku and Sango got married they moved across the country, and only once came to visit, when Kikyou and Inuyasha were married.

She sat the picture back in its place on her desk. She leaned against the sturdy piece of furniture and folded her arms across her chest, her mind rummaged through the facts of her life.

When Sango and Miroku moved away all she had left was Kikyou and Inuyasha. As the years past Kikyou and her had become closer and together regularly called Sango to catch up and talk. Not long after graduation Kagome and Inuyasha went into business together, and like her friendship with Kikyou, their company and their relationship with each other flourished. She considered Inuyasha her best male friend and she knew he felt reversibly the same.

Kagome could remember a time when she was head over heels in love with the boy. But she had been too shy to ask Inuyasha if he felt the same, so in an attempt to get his attention she started dating a young man named Hojo, in hopes that if Inuyasha really did like her then hopefully he would come to his senses and ask her out. Her plan only showed her that he held no interest in her, when he started dating Kikyou not long after and then later married her.

It took a long time for her to get over him; the only person that knew of her feelings for him at the time was Sango. So Kagome couldn't be mad at Kikyou because she had not been aware of her friend's feelings for him. As time past, Kagome made herself believe she was no longer in love him and that the only form of love for him was a close friendship.

The heat kicked back on and began spewing from the vent in the ceiling. Kagome silently thanked whoever had fixed the floor's unit. She was glad that she could finally give Inuyasha back his jacket. She glanced down at her watch. Five more minutes and his meeting should be finished. His office was just across the hall.

Her and Inuyasha's company, Tessaiga Corporation, was now one of the largest in the country, which associated and quite frequently worked with an equally large company, called, Tenseiga Incorporated. Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru was CEO and owner of the company.

Tessaiga Corporation had only recently moved into their twenty-four-story building. Three fourths of the twenty-fourth floor consisted of her and Inuyasha's offices. The only thing that separated the rooms was a small waiting area and their secretary's workstation and desk.

For the longest time, everything was perfect in her life. She had two very close and good friends by her side. Her business was successful. Everybody she loved was happy and safe. Inuyasha and Kikyou were even considering starting a family. But then eight months ago, tragedy struck.

It was a late foggy night in early spring when Kikyou called Inuyasha ecstatic about something. She told him she would tell him when she got home. Fate didn't allow her to make it home that night. Twenty minutes from the hospital she worked at as a nurse, a driver fell asleep at the wheel and the large vehicle drifted across the two solid yellow lines into the other lane. Kikyou sped around a sharp corner, eager to see her husband and quickly found herself in a head on collision.

Kagome bit her bottom lip, she could remember that night like it had happened the evening before. Inuyasha's fear stricken voice when he called her to tell her what had happened, the agonizingly long hours of dreading and wondering in the emergency waiting room, the relief when finding out that Kikyou would live, and then the realization that things were never going to be the same.

Since her accident, Kikyou closed herself to everything. She rarely let anybody in her small, protected world and when she did, that person was met with hostility, despair, and a cold-hearted woman. Kagome's heart ached in pain for the lost of her friend. Kikyou had shut her and Inuyasha out. It hurt so much, and she knew Inuyasha was hurting so much more. Kikyou had changed, and was not bent on returning to her carefree, cheerful, and kind self any time soon. The only thing that Inuyasha could do was to be there for his wife, and hope she would open up to him when she was ready.

Kagome had hoped that if Sango came home, the three of them together again would somehow help Kikyou. But that bubble was crushed every time Kagome asked her dear friend. There was always something. Sango and Miroku were aware of the accident and called almost everyday for about two months inquiring about Kikyou's condition but neither of them was fully aware of extent of Kikyou depression.

She shifted her weight to her feet, standing upright and turning to face the door when she heard someone enter her office. She smiled as she watched the petite, brown haired girl approach her desk.

"Here is the proposal for the funds of my project," the girl said handing a thin stack of papers to her boss, "and Inuyasha is finished with his meeting. I saw Mr. and Mrs. Mori leaving as I was getting off the elevator."

"Thank you, Rin," Kagome responded while she quickly skimmed through the letter her assistant had handed her.

The proposal was perfect. When Rin's project was complete and if their client accepted the finished work, Kagome and Inuyasha planned on making Rin, Junior Executive of their business. She was an excellent businesswoman, and had excelled over every employee in the company in the first year of her employment. It was now her third year. Clients loved her, her negotiation skills were above and beyond, and she was the delegate between the Tessaiga and Tenseiga companies. Her only flaw was her persistency, which was strictly reserved for her plan to steal the Tenseiga Executive from his super-model fiancée, Kagura. So far Rin had not had any success.

Kagome placed the document on her desk and returned her sight back to Rin, "Very good. Are you planning on a visit to Sesshoumaru's office today?"

Rin grinned at the comment, clasping her fingers together she replied, " Yes, but I have to call our client, Naraku Onimugo on our progress before I leave. Then I get the lovely pleasure of spending the entire afternoon with Sesshoumaru and his assistant Jaken brainstorming a few additional ideas that Mr. Onimugo has requested. So do you want me to let you know when I leave?"

"Yes, please," Kagome matched her smile. She loved working with the girl; she was a delight to have around.

Rin bowed her head a bit before turning and exiting the room. Kagome stood in silence, staring blankly at Rin's signature at the end of her proposal. What the hell was she going do before Rin stopped by?

The tall, slender woman's body jerked slightly upon recalling that she wanted to return her partner's blazer.

------------------------------------------------

Kagome quietly opened Inuyasha's office door and slid inside, his jacket draped over her left arm. She looked around for a second. His office mimicked hers exactly the single exception was that it was facing the reverse direction. It was large with two walls opposite of each other containing four very sizeable windows, reaching from the floor up to the ceiling. To the right of the entrance was a long, black table used for meetings, on the left side was a small personal room equipped with a shower, a walk in closet, and a bed. The desk sat directly between the two barriers of glass and was only five feet away from the back wall, which was covered, in ancient Japanese art.

His chair was turned so that his back was facing away from Kagome. She could hear him talking to someone automatically knowing he was in the middle of a phone call. Silently she walked towards his desk, only stopping when she was standing next to where he sat. Willing to wait until he was finished, she half leaned, half sat on the edge of his desk.

Inuyasha spun around in his chair when he felt the presence of someone beside him. He smirked at his friend after immediately locking eyes with her when he turned to face her.

"Yeah, she is standing right next to me actually," Inuyasha smirk only got wider with added hint of mischievousness.

Kagome raised a curious eyebrow, wordlessly praying that he was not talking to the client she really hoped he was not.

"I know for a fact she is free for lunch next Wednesday. All right so it's set. Yes, I will tell her. You too. Good Day." Inuyasha reached around Kagome and placed the receiver back in its holder.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she stared at her friend and partner, "That had not better been Manten Rogaine!"

His laughter was her answer so she threw his blazer at his head.

"Argh. Why, Inuyasha? You know how he is when he is around females. Are you honestly going to put me through a torturous lunch talking about his hair or lack there of, for only Kami knows how long?"

Inuyasha pulled the expensive piece of clothing from over his head and tossing it on his desk, "Relax, I will be going with you."

'I would never do that you, Kagome, you are the only closest friend I've got,' his mind mutely declared.

Kagome relaxed in relief, "Good! Oh that reminds me, we have a dinner meeting with Mr. Onimugo coming up. He wants you to bring Kikyou."

"Feh, right! She will want to go when hell freezes over."

"Well we have three weeks to work on her. He insisted she is present; I have to bring a date, and so does Rin. Sesshoumaru is requested to bring Kagura. He wants it to be a social business meeting. Mr. Onimugo is our most wealthy and important client so it's important to keep him happy at the very least until he has agreed to Rin's project."

"I realize that, you don't have to tell me. But you know how Kikyou is, its going to be a pain in both my ass and yours trying to get her to tag along."

She reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "I know, Inuyasha. We have to try."

The silver haired man nodded in agreement his eyes staring at her newly clasped hands resting in her lap, "You had better not bring Kouga. I refuse to spend the evening with that cocky bastard."

Kagome's hand smacked her forehead, smearing down her face in minor frustration, "When are you going to accept that Kouga is my boyfriend?"

"When he stops annoying the hell out of me," Inuyasha smirked, pleased with his response. He didn't particularly like the bastard, but Kagome did so he decided he would put up with the moron for her. But that did not mean he couldn't pick on her about Kouga.

Both their attention was drawn towards the door when a gentle knock emerged from the other side.

"Come in," Inuyasha and Kagome said simultaneously, giving each other a quick playful glare.

Rin entered the room, clothed in a different dress suit than the one Kagome had only just seen her in. Inuyasha's mouth dropped slightly before he could stop it. The business suit was tightly fitted to the beautifully figured girl, revealing all her curves. The dark blue skirt stopped just above mid thigh, and the matching jacket accentuated her well-rounded breast.

"You are going to be the death of him," Inuyasha amusedly stated referring to his older brother.

Rin's smile expanded from ear to ear as she advanced towards the desk, "I am clearly aware of that."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Rin, you are unbelievable."

"What?" Rin joined her hands together behind her, questioning her two superiors.

"He's about to crack. I don't know how much longer his stubbornness is going to withstand before he gives way to temptation. And trust me, he's tempted" Inuyasha said, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Aware of that too," Rin watched them shake their heads at her, "I can't help it, I love him. And I always get what I want."

"How you can be in love with that ice machine, I'll never understand. But when Kagura finds out, it won't matter because she going to kill the both of you."

"She can't stand any female being around him. And if Kagura finds out your plans or catches the two of you…believe me there will be hell to pay." Kagome added to Inuyasha's comments.

"The she doesn't scare me. By the time she realizes she lost Sesshoumaru he'll already be married to me."

Kagome chuckled at the younger girl's determination, "Well then I wish you the best of luck. Just don't give the old man a heart attack."

"Hey, he's not old," Rin quickly responded defensively, "Sesshoumaru is only two years older than you and Inuyasha."

"I am joking, Rin. Now get going before you are late."

"Shit!" the girl exclaimed looking down at her watch and racing for the door.

Inuyasha fell over in a fit of laughter. Sesshoumaru is going to have a hernia when he gets a glimpse of her outfit.

"Saddest part of it all is that he's in love with her too."

Trying to catch his breath, Inuyasha stood from his chair and moved directly in front of the beautiful female leaning against his desk. He put both hands on her shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes, "And it's getting harder and harder for Mr. Personality to hide his feelings. He can't deny those emotions forever."

Kagome grinned in reaction but it quickly faded away as she found herself lost in deep, amber eyes. Amusement and playfulness choked on seriousness as it flooded the emotions of the two locked in each other's gaze.

After a few moments, a high pitch ring filled the room, snapping the pair back into reality.

Inuyasha averted his gaze over Kagome's shoulder to the phone. His hands fell from their perch upon reading the caller identification. Kagome turned her body so that she could see who was calling when Inuyasha made no move to pick up the phone. Her heart fell to the pits of her stomach, recognizing the name.

After the fifth ring, Inuyasha answered the phone praying that she was not calling to start up on one of her rants about some meaningless thing. He didn't know what to do with his wife. She would not let him help her she only pushed him further way with each passing day. Kikyou had kicked him out of their bedroom shortly after the accident; he now slept in one of the spare bedrooms down the hall of their lavish apartment. He loved her, so he had come to the decision that he was not going to give up on her. He wasn't going to let her alienate him completely from her life. And as long as Kagome was by his side, he would survive this trial, hopefully with his marriage still intact.

"Hey, honey." He spoke into the silver receiver.

"Inuyasha, I need you…" Kikyou's meek voice barely reached his ears and paused for a moment of time.

Hope rose in him. Maybe she was ready to talk to him about what happened to her. Maybe she finally needed him. He grasped desperately at straws.

"…to pick up some strawberries on your way home. We are out."

And his bubble exploded.

"Yeah I will." His voice laced with defeat and sadness.

"Thank you. Good bye."

"Bye," and with that he hung up the phone, then immediately placed his forehead on top of Kagome's collarbone and gently began banging his head against it.

Kagome sighed, and naturally put her arms around him, soothingly rubbing his back.

"It will be ok. Look at it this way at least she wasn't yelling."

The last time Kikyou had called him at work, she was standing across the room and could still hear the irate female blowing up at him.

He ceased his prior movements and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and seeking comfort where he knew he would find it.

"She was actually nice. I haven't heard a nice word come from her mouth since I talked to her before her collision. It's progress, and that is all that matters," he encouraged despite his heavy heart.

"That's right. All we can do is be there for her and for each other."

------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha entered his half million-dollar penthouse. He frowned noticing all the lights were off. Not having to guess where his wife was he walked to the kitchen then placed the fruit in the refrigerator. After his initial task was complete, he maneuvered through the darkness to the stairs then up towards the bedroom he once shared with her.

He watched the closed the door for a few moments searching for movements. With a painful feeling, his closed fist knocked on the wood door three times.

"What?" an annoyed, cold voice echoed from under the crack of the door.

"I just want to tell you that I am home and I got your strawberries."

"Fine, your dinner is in the freezer."

"Did you eat?" He knew she had a habit of not eating for days at a time.

"I am not hungry tonight."

Gods he hated this, he hated the entire situation. He wanted to smack some sort of sense into her...well maybe not literally. Kikyou needed to understand that she didn't die! She was given a second chance something to use too an advantage not to writher away until death did decide to take her. He used to have a fire about him. Strong, confident, he had no problem speaking his mind, he loved a good argument, he was passionate but not overly emotional about it. He used to have all the things he knew she once loved about him. But he found that they were dying too, right along with her. He only seemed to be contempt when he buried himself with work and happiness when he was with Kagome. If it had not been for Kagome, his first love, he would have fell into despair many months ago.

"Okay. Will I see you in the morning?" He asked in hopeless voice.

"If I feel like seeing you."

'Ouch,' closing his eyes in attempt to ease the pain that struck with her comment, Inuyasha sullenly walked to his bedroom to find some sort of escape. Sleep.

------------------------------------------------

Kikyou sat on the edge of the bed staring holes into the baby blue carpet. She felt empty and hollow. Incomplete. She had everything she could ever want except the one thing that was denied to her on that terrible night. Tears bordered along her eyelids. The pain was more than she could bear. She would never have what she so desperately wanted and what was taken away from her.

She didn't know how the handle the pain. So she closed herself off from every emotion in hopes of locking the pain away with them. Kikyou slid her body forward, slumping to the rough carpet. It was on rare occasions that she lost control and cried. The grief and despair was consuming her soul, and she feared that she would never be healed.

She couldn't tell Inuyasha what the results of her surgery were and the reason she kept him at a distance. She _would_ never tell him.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Thank you so much for reading.

Until Next Time….


	2. Almost there

**CHAPTER TWO REVAMP COMPLETE**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters. That wonderful honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors.

**Character Ages:**

Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Naraku 31  
Miroku, Kouga 30  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Kikyou 29  
Rin 24  
Souta, Kohaku, Shippo 20

_This chapter starts out when Rin arrives at Sesshoumaru's office, and then it will skip to the next morning_

**Rivers of the Heart  
****Chapter Two: Almost there…**

Sesshoumaru sat at his oversized, desk. His eyes stared intensely at the bright screen of his laptop. Soft tapping noises echoed from the notebook as his slender fingers stroked swiftly across each tiny key. He only stopped for a brief moment to condense his thoughts to a more complex sentence before swiping his digits across the board once again.

An elegant chandelier hung from the ceiling discharging a warm glow that sofly illuminated the entire room. Books of various subjects were stacked categorically by topic in a large antique bookshelf that covered an entire wall of Sesshoumaru Tama's office. A circular table with matching chairs stood across the room from the small collection of literature.

He continued his work even after his sensitive ears picked up the delicate sound of someone entering his office. For an instant, his mind was consumed with annoyance…

'Who dares enter my office without appropriate permission?'

Sesshoumaru's eyes never left the flat display as his thoughts returned to his article. The slow, determined yet gentle sound of 'click, clonk' filled his ears indicating to him who exactly had invaded his realm. She was late.

He continued to ignore her as she approached his desk. But much to his irritation she did not stand before him like he had expected, instead he found her sitting next to his computer facing him. Her well-toned, creamy thighs teased him out of the corner of his eye.

'Fuck,' he thought knowing he was in for another torturous evening with the object of his unwanted desire.

The sad, beautiful face of his fiancée entered his mind. Kagura. He would not betray her to fulfill an ever-growing need to have this young girl arching beneath him as she screamed his name in ecstasy.

'Fuck,' he silently cursed again, feeling his lower region begin to constrict at the idea. He would keep his control secure and unbroken if it was the last thing he did.

Rin observed his calm, impassive face in pure amusement. She knew her close proximity to him was affecting him because he had lost his train of thought thus discontinued his typing. As seconds passed, he still had not looked at her, she smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She would make him look at her.

"Sesshoumaru," her voice was soft and silky, penetrating his brain like an explosion, "should we not get to work?"

At the mention of work his gazed averted towards her, and he found himself almost immediately regretting the action. He mentally gulped at the sight of the beautifully sculpted creature before him. Sesshoumaru marveled at how well her outfit exposed just enough to get a man craving for the female wearing it, but left much to the imagination.

He began to feel the familiar sensation in his heart, his brain, a feeling that pulsated through every vain in his body. Lust was only a small contributor to the affect she had on him, it was something more, and something he did not want to admit was there.

He had known Rin for a two years and it was within a short time she had earned his respect as a professional and a woman. No one had ever earned his esteem so quickly; it had always taken some years before he bestowed that privilege upon anyone. He even considered Rin a friend allowing her to come to him for advise on a variety of business aspects and seeking his approval on her assorted projects and programs. In turn he found that he greatly enjoyed her company and much to his disturbance speaking with her of things he would have never allowed another living thing hear from his mouth.

Three months ago, his life became hell. Rin had been assigned, as head of Tessaiga's involvement of Naraku Onimugo's case in preparation for her promotion once the project was complete. Sesshoumaru's representation completed the required participation for the Tenseiga Corporation.

After they were teamed up, that was when his trouble slowly began to eat at his strength. He worked with her six times a week, often times more. She always came to his office, lighting it up every time she walked in. She had the ability to cheer him up, despite his resistance. And as of late, he discovered his heart rate increased, and inappropriate thoughts danced vigilantly through his mind whenever she looked at him with her gorgeous crystalline eyes, or smiled at him, or sat near him like she was now.

'Kagura'

He had to stop. Rin's presence and choice of attire this evening was enough to drive him mad. Something in the back of his mind told him she was not completely innocent when she would 'accidentally' bump into him, or anything else she did to attract his attention. He inwardly berated himself. Kagura need to be his main concern. He cared for her. They would make a perfect match; their work came first before personal relations it was an understanding between them. Kagura knew that he was not a man of great personality and could not offer her much in return when it came all the fairytale notions of love. However, she loved him despite his inability submit to the weakness of emotions. And so he would not hurt her.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin's melodic voice entered his mind again, forcing him to discover he had been staring at her exposed legs.

"Do you have the report?" Sesshoumaru stood, slowly closing his laptop and taking a step away from young female on his desk.

"Yes," Rin smiled at him, locking eyes with his amber orbs before reaching for her briefcase, and retrieving the requested document.

He felt that damned fluttering sensation again from her smile. Yes, this _had_ to stop. He needed to get himself out of a situation where he could wind up hurting a very special and important person to him. He would speak to Kagome and Inuyasha about it after his morning meetings tomorrow.

Another figure entered the room, and Sesshoumaru heard Rin mumbling under her voice when Jaken squabbled across the room, shouting apologizes for being late.

Sesshoumaru ignored his assistant, his mind made a decision, he would not fall prey to the yearnings of his soul. He would deny his destiny.

-----------------------------------

Kagome exited the musty elevator straightening her forest green skirt only to be greeted by her 'entirely too cheery for this early in the morning' receptionist. Her eyes fell upon the exquisite bouquet of white roses on the edge of the desktop as she completed their daily morning exchange. She knew two things from the sight of the superbly formed buds of elegance. Two single facts, the beautiful display was for her and they were from Kouga.

"These were delivered for you this morning," Koharu's sweet voice pulled Kagome's attention from her thoughts.

"What was his excuse this time?" Kagome asked knowing the girl's natural curiosity led her to read the card meant only for Kagome.

A sly smile played at the lips of the younger girl reclining in her chair, "Their trial had to be rescheduled yesterday when the defendant attacked the prosecutor. So Kouga and his partners have to work around the clock to reformulate their irate client's case."

"Oh is that all, I was thinking he was canceling our dinner date tonight to be with his mistress," Kagome amused, she did not have to worrying about Kouga he was very loyal, his mistress was only a long running joke.

Koharu giggled, shaking her head as Kagome joined her. The laughter quickly stopped when a muffled, angry voice emerged from behind the door of Inuyasha's office. Kagome's eye expanded in shock and disbelief, remembering that he was supposed to be in a meeting with very respectable, extremely important affiliates that would help their company in their first steps in planting roots overseas.

"Ah Koharu, please place the flowers on my desk," the older woman's concerned voice instructed.

The receptionist complied, disappearing behind the large barrier leading into Kagome's office. Cautiously the dark haired female approached her partner's office when the muffled voice grew louder and angrier. Boldness grabbed a hold of her, and she instantly entered the room.

Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Inuyasha's scowled face and the three prospective associates matching the same glowered intensity.

"Excuse me gentlemen for my intrusion but I wish to speak with Inuyasha in my office," Kagome smiled sweetly, relief washing through her when the three older men returned the gesture.

Inuyasha knew he was in for a lecture from the female as her eyes boar into him with annoyance and exasperation. He also knew he overreacted and should have not taken offense to the proposal made but with Kikyou and his lack of sleep from the night before, his mood plummeted from the second he pulled the bed covers off his body.

Kagome's glare told him he had better leave the room before she escorted him out. Reluctantly he exited the room, avoiding eye contact with all present. Once he was inside the foyer between the two private rooms he sadly walked the small distance, avoiding Koharu as she walked through Kagome's door. Sulkily ignoring the naïve girl, he entered through the same entrance, slamming to door shut behind him.

------------------------------------------------

Kagome advanced towards the men offering an apology, "I am sorry for Inuyasha's outburst. He has been facing some difficult trials that have yet to be overcome. I do hope you will not hold this against our professional relationship."

The three males exchanged glances before the youngest of them spoke, "We are aware of Inuyasha's marital situation, and his wife's accident. Please allow us to extend our deepest sympathy to your partner's distress. We will grant you an additional audience under the condition that Inuyasha be relieved to take some time off to regather his personal bias and emotions. Until then we will only be associating with you, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome nodded in recognition to the request. She understood, and although Inuyasha did need some time off before he over exerted himself, she also was aware that Inuyasha would rather rot in prison before taking any time off.

"Thank you for you kind reconsideration. Please see my receptionist, she will be able to accommodate you in matters of an future assembly."

She bowed slightly as they rose and left to meet with the secretary to reschedule. Letting a breath out she had not realized she had been holding, she immediately returned to her office, bidding a farewell as she pass through the waiting area.

Entering the place were she had sent Inuyasha like a punished child, she caught sight of him lost in his thoughts staring out into mass labyrinth of buildings towering above a busy city. Her heart reached out to him. Day by day, Kikyou's coldness was killing his heart.

Taking a few steps closer to him she spoke, "Inuyasha talk to me," she tenderly pleaded.

The silver color of his hair glistened as the morning sun began peak over the skyscrapers beaming brightly through the windows. He made no notions to either answer her or acknowledge her presence.

"You can't hold everything inside. You can't take on the burden alone. If you don't find some release then it will slowly eat away at your being until you are nothing but a mere shadow of what you once were. Then I will have lost you too," her voice lowered to a whisper the sign of tears mingling with each word spoken, "and I don't think I could bare that."

Inuyasha painfully closed his eyes, an ache throbbed through his veins, silently he moved to slump in a chair not far from where he had been standing, his head rolling to rest against the back of the object. It was not long before he felt Kagome's presence standing before him, her hand reaching out to stroke the hair from his face.

"She is intent at making sure to speak every cruel word she can before she'll let me in her life again."

Kagome withdrew her hand when his body changed to the upright position. Their eyes locked in an intense gaze, not knowing their souls entwined, as they stayed lost in each other's stare.

He broke eye contact to lean forward and place his forehead upon her abdomen, his strong arms circling around her waist. Kagome soothingly rubbed her hands through his long, brilliant tresses. She wished time could be turned back. She wished Kikyou had never been in that accident, then her best friend would have not become so cold-hearted and in turn hurting the man she had cared for, for so long.

Inuyasha tightened his grip around Kagome's hips as her soft strokes reached his scalp. Why did it feel so right to have her in his arms? He knew the answer but it was too late. Kagome had no such feelings for him, so he had chosen another to be his wife. But still after all the long years, he found that he still loved her. It was not that he didn't love Kikyou, but it was not the same. He had long since discovered that when he is with Kagome, a fire burns through his soul, something that he had never felt with Kikyou even before she changed.

He halfheartedly released their embrace and stood from his seat. Inuyasha realized his mistake after his nose made contact with the little nose of the beauty in front of him. Again their minds shut down to all around them when chocolate met honey. Every muscle in their bodies tensed at the unusual closeness of their faces. His feelings for Kagome began to skyrocket; it would only take a single move to finally be able to feel the warmth of her lips. No. This was wrong. He took a step back scrapping the legs of the chair on the polish surface of the floor from his movement.

"I hope I did not completely alienate the Tokijin brothers."

It took a moment for Kagome's mind to return to normal after the wave of emotions that swamped over her seconds before. Only when Inuyasha's words registered in her brain was she able to speak.

"No, you didn't. They have rescheduled the meeting with me, claiming they would not speak with you until you had a vacation."

"Feh, I don't need a fucking vacation…the uptight bastards."

Kagome kept her mouth shut, Inuyasha did need a vacation, an escape that would ease his nerves and calm his stress level down. But if he did take time off, the original idea of it would be useless. Kikyou already refused any attempt Inuyasha made to 'get away' and have time for themselves. He would not go anywhere for vacation without her. So his days of rest and relaxation would be spent in his apartment with his moody, heart-less, unemployed wife. Kagome feared it would only worsen his condition, but then if he kept pushing himself, using work as a means of escape…it was a catch twenty-two. Damned if he does, Damned if he doesn't.

"I will take care of them Inuyasha, don't worry. Just try not to scream at any clients or employees."

"What do you mean _scream at any clients or employees,_" he began, in a awful impression of Kagome and her recent words, "You say it like its an everyday thing for me. Ok I fucking made a mistake this morning."

She slowly counted to ten in her mind, calming the initial anger at his words. His temper was getting worst by the hour, she felt sorry for anyone around him when the afternoon faded into evening.

"You know that is not what I meant."

"Feh," Inuyasha responded folding his arms across his chest, turning his head, eyes closed, and nose in the air. He looked very much like a stubborn three-year-old child.

When he reopened his eyes, he noticed the bouquet sitting on Kagome's desk. White roses shot out from every direction, "Kouga send those to you?" He asked all thoughts of the brewing argument dismissed.

Kagome nodded. She knew what Inuyasha was thinking. It had not been the first time Kouga had cancelled on her. The official count was somewhere in the high two-digit column. Every time it happened, Kouga would send her the exact same arrangement of flowers. Kouga and she had been dating for a year and half. He ran their relationship on a schedule like he did his firm; even their sexual relations were on a tri-monthly agenda. Inuyasha disapproved of the entire relationship but he rarely berated her about Kouga because he knew she was happy. But the question was, was she really happy? Kagome had been thinking about it for a long time and still had found no answer.

"Asshole," Inuyasha said under his breath just loud enough for Kagome's ears to pickup the word.

She shook her head. Inuyasha may not force his opinions on her but he had no problem with outright insulting her lawyer boyfriend, or get into public arguments with him over the stupidest of things. Although Inuyasha could not completely be handed the blame for the fights, Kouga provided just enough fuel to the fire and the majority of the time Kouga was the one to prompt Inuyasha into the battle.

The phone rang filling the room with loud bell sounds. Kagome quickly walked over to her desk, immediately answering it.

"Kagome Higurashi speaking."

"Kagome…" a low cool voice filtered into Kagome's ears.

"Kikyou?" She couldn't hide the shock evident in her voice.

Inuyasha's head snapped towards his partner upon hearing his wife's name. Ninety-nine thoughts raced through his mind.

"I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me."

Kagome's mouth fell open. It had been such a long time, since they had spent time with each other. Kikyou and her used to dine for lunch three days a week. But that was before everything happened.

"I would love too."

"Very well. I would assume the restaurant we used to eat at?"

"That's good, my lunches are at noon now, is that a problem?"

"No not a all. See you then." Kikyou hung up the phone.

Kagome stood frozen, the receiver still resting on her ear long after the disconnect buzz began. Did that just happen?

"Well that's different," Inuyasha broke Kagome from her trance, "Kikyou taking the initiative to call someone other than myself, which nine and half times out of ten is to yell at me. "

"And she asked me to lunch." Kagome added.

"Hmph, I am going to take this as a good sign." Inuyasha's voice was full of hope.

Kagome smiled, "So am I, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha matched the curve of her lips with his own while he glanced at the clock on her desk.

"Damn it all to hell." He said making his way towards the exit, "I have to be downtown in fifteen minutes to give a speech on business ethics, and then I have to attend until six this evening, Mrs. Ano's place of business so that her nauseatingly rich husband will consider becoming clients of ours. The things I don't do…"

Kagome grinned, shaking her head from side to side. She knew he loved his job. After watching him leave, she turned back to her task at hand. Staring overwhelmingly at the stack of resources resting on a cart next to her chair. She might as well get a head start on the thirty-page report required from the border of directors.

-------------------------------------------

Lunch went by without a hitch, much to Kagome's surprise. The outside eatery had not changed much in the pass months since the last time Kikyou and her had been there. They still had the garden style tables and chairs steadily placed along the open sidewalk of the bustling city. Pastel umbrellas still hovered above each dining place, shading its visitors from the blaring heat of the sun.

Kagome was pleased. Although Kikyou did not talk to her like they had once talked. It was still a pleasant conversation for the most part. But Kagome could tell Kikyou held something back. She would avoid certain topics, and change the subject if she did not like where the conversation was going. Especially when it meant revealing any sort of personal feelings or thoughts.

Kikyou finished the last bite of her apple pie before breaking the silence that had lingered between them since their final course was delivered.

"I want to go back to work at the hospital." Kikyou stated flatly.

Kagome looked up from her cherry cheesecake. She had not expected that comment. Kikyou had not been to the hospital since she was release after her surgery eight months ago. It surprise Kagome that Kikyou sought her prior job considering how much of a hermit she had been and the pain Kikyou had endured since the accident.

"I have the job, under one required condition," Kikyou waited for Kagome to ask her what the condition was.

"What did the hospital tell you?" Kagome finally asked before placing the creamy, sweet substance in her mouth.

"I need a recommendation from a friend stating that I am able handle the stress of working as a nurse again. Will you make one for me?"

Kagome gulped down the piece of cake in her mouth half chewed. Could Kikyou handle working again? There was no doubt that it would do her some good. It would give her something to keep her mind off the depression that had sunk into her bones. But an objection remained in the back of Kagome's mind. Kikyou needed to be concentrating on healing her heart and soul. Nursing required a great deal of compassion; something Kikyou was greatly lacking these days. But nonetheless this is what Kikyou wanted, and it might be the key to unlocking the shell she closed herself in. Kagome was about to confess her approval when she quickly found that Kikyou had taken her silence negatively.

"You know what, if you have to think about it, NEVER mind," and with that Kikyou slammed her napkin on her bare plate and stormed away towards the exit.

Kagome stared at the empty place her best friend had only just sat. She was impossible and IMPAITENT. Kagome could feel the anger start to boil in her blood. Kikyou needed a fucking reality check or a hard blow to the head. That's it! She would forcefully remove the pole up Kikyou's ass and beat the living shit out of her. So then she would have a reason to be such a bitch to her friends and husband.

"Fucking hell," Kagome muttered signaling to the waiter for the check, she shouldn't be getting so upset over Kikyou. She had to remember that Kikyou had been through something life changing and until her friend could overcome the ordeal, she was going to have to be the one who kept the patience and compassion.

-----------------------------------------------

Koharu's looked up at the moving, metal doors as the elevator chimed. She watched her superior step somewhat gloomily into the room. The young secretary reached for Kagome's phone messages as she stood to greet the older female.

"Good Afternoon, how was lunch?"

Kagome stared at her employee for a moment until her thoughts caught up to what was going on around her. She had not even realized that she left the confined walls of the elevator.

Shaking her head a bit, she responded to the question, "As to be expected."

She took the stack of messages from Koharu and began shuffling through the bright colored sheets of paper.

"Ah, the elder Mr. Tama is in your office. He wishes to speak with you."

Kagome looked up, in slight confusion. It was a rare occasion for Sesshoumaru to pay a visit. If he desired something, he sent the message through Rin, Jaken, or another messenger. The reason for his presence must be of an serious nature.

"Thank you, Koharu," she said walking towards her office.

Just before she reached the entrance, Kagome turned to face her receptionist, catching the girl's attention.

"Please call Inuyasha and tell him…" Kagome waited until Koharu grabbed a pen and a pad of paper so she could shorthand the message, "please have him inform his wife that if she had waited long enough for me to speak, then I would have agreed to help her. Also if she still wishes for my help, I would be glad to write her recommendation. Inform Inuyasha that Kikyou will know what I am talking about."

"Will do, ma'am," Koharu sat in her chair and began immediately translating the scribble.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled before turning and entering her room.

------------------------------------------------

Kagome found Sesshoumaru standing the same spot Inuyasha had only earlier that morning. He had the same far away look, staring out into the blockade of buildings. He didn't acknowledge her presence when she entered, and she did not expect him too either.

"My apologies for making you wait."

Sesshoumaru turned his interest away from the window and towards Kagome, "It is not a problem."

She bowed her head out of respect for him. She was relieved that he was not angry. As emotionless as he is, he had a way of making many people feel as if they were nothing but a tiny speck of dirt beneath his feet. He had never made her feel like that, always he treated her with respect and held her in high standards.

Kagome walked over to her desk, setting her messages aside and placing her palm pilot in the open drawer before closing it. She was startled a bit when she looked up to find Sesshoumaru standing directly in front of her on the other side of the unorganized table.

"May I ask the purpose of your visit, Sesshoumaru?"

"You may," his cold voice answered.

Kagome stared at him with a clear look of annoyance.

Sesshoumaru mentally smirked at the flash of anger across her eyes. He loved irritating the hell out of her. He was always greeted with a fiery personality that he had come to admire about her. She would let no one talk down to her. She was not afraid to defend herself or those close to her. She spoke her mind, but knew when it was the appropriate time to do so. Yes, he respected her very much.

"Please tell me the reason you have graced us with your presence." She gritted through clenched teeth trying to keep her words within the boundaries of proper business etiquette.

"That was not a question, I gave you permission to _ask_ why I came here." Sesshoumaru kept his words without emotion.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome's tone became threatening.

"However, I came to discuss Rin with you."

Immediately Kagome released her frustration and focused on the topic of her assistant.

"Rin is our best employee. What do you wish to speak about?"

She sat in her chair, motioning for Sesshoumaru to do the same in the chairs that rested behind him. He opted to stand.

"That she is, however, I have some…" he paused to find an the proper word, "concerns on her attachment to the Tenseiga corporation."

The perfect lie. Kagome did not need to know it was his growing attachment to the gorgeous, outgoing female that had caused his concerns. Even though the more he thought about it, the more he came to understand that Rin was developing an attraction to him. Possibly even instigating his dilemma. His goal was for Rin to be reassigned to an equally important project so she still got her promotion and he was granted a peaceful life again.

"She very loyal. I do not believe I have anything to fear, unless you plan on _taking_ her from us." Kagome folded her arms across her chest, emphasizing the word 'taking'.

"I do not plan on _taking_ her anywhere." He said equally emphasizing the same word.

"Then what seems to be the problem, Sesshoumaru?"

"I wish for someone else to take over Tessaiga's participation in Naraku's commission."

'Is she getting under your skin that much? Never thought I see the day, Sesshoumaru Tama running away from a challenge.' Kagome thought.

"Has she done something wrong?"

"No."

Rin would be devastated if she were taken away from Sesshoumaru. Kagome would not grant his wish unless he gave her a proper reason, which was nothing short of the truth.

"I do not understand, then why do you wish for her to be reassigned?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her impassively. She was not going to make it easy on him.

"I believe we have been spending too much time together."

Kagome gave him a patronizing look, "Oh so she is getting on your nerves?"

"In a manner of speaking."

'Bingo!' Kagome mentally cheered.

"Then perhaps a short break will do you two some good. What would you say to place the project on hold…say two weeks? Considering that you are ahead of schedule by that much and presentation is not for another three weeks."

"Very well." Sesshoumaru nodded his head in agreement, not wishing to press the matter and igniting Kagome's curiosity any further, "I must be going now."

'You are going to miss her, and you know it,' she thought before speaking, "Thank you for stopping by. I will inform Rin of the situation at hand."

Sesshoumaru nodded again. Kagome stood when a placid knock echoed into the room.

"Come in."

Sesshoumaru turned and began moving to leave, quickly discovering himself face to face with the subject of conversation.

Rin beamed like the sun hanging in the clear blue sky, "What a pleasure it is too see you, Sesshoumaru."

"The same to you, Rin." Sesshoumaru responded in his normal facade.

"Rin," Kagome began walking towards the pair, "We have decided to postpone further progression of your project for about two weeks."

Rin lost composure for a second, expressing a face of disappoint. Kagome mentally sighed, feeling bad for making the decision without Rin's consent, she would have to speak with her on the matter later.

"May I ask why?" her voice was low and sad.

"We only have a few minor details to complete, they will only take a weeks time. Beside this time off will give me some time to take care of other matters that have been neglected."

"Oh…" Rin found something interesting on the floor.

"Sesshoumaru was just leaving, perhaps you could escort him out Rin." Kagome could not help the smile playing at her lips when Sesshoumaru's body tensed.

Rin was beaming once again, "Sesshoumaru?" she stepped aside waiting for him to take lead.

Knowing there was no way out of the current situation, he accepted his fate, "By all means, ladies first."

------------------------------------------------

Rin and Sesshoumaru did not speak as they stood in the small box that made its decent closer to the first floor. A few employees had gotten on for a short ride to lower levels then once again leaving the pair to their silence.

Just before the elevator chimed for the second floor, Rin stepped forward and pushed the stop button. She then spun around, her arms folded under her breast.

"Now tell me the real reason you came to see Kagome."

"I have already told you." He stared directly at her, trying to keep his gaze at her face.

"I don't buy it. I think there is another reason."

"Do explain your assumption."

"I think…" Rin smiled, seductively inching her way closer to Sesshoumaru, "I think you have a feeling right here," she gently placed her delicate fingers over his heart, looking up at him, "for me."

Sesshoumaru felt his mouth go dry from her closeness. Her hand touched his chest and it took all the control he possessed so he would not pull her closer and getting lost in her kiss. Kagura. He had to remember his commitment to her.

"You must be mistaken for I do not."

"No that is where you are wrong," her voice was just above a whisper as her body pressed firmly against his, "you are just afraid to admit it."

That must have struck a nerve for Rin was rapidly spun and pressed against the back wall of the small box. Sesshoumaru's arms held her tight against his body, his eyes blazed with an emotion that Rin had never seen expressed from him. He tilted his head closer to hers, increasing their contact and locking their orbs permanently together.

Rin could feel her body temperature rising as his warm breath brushed against her lips. He was so close to losing the control he prided himself with. It was only a short distance to lean up and finally be able to feel the softness of his lips. No, she declared. He was going to take that first step; he would be the one to lead them down that famous road that would lead them to happiness or destruction.

"Why would you say such a preposterous thing?" he hissed at her, feeling the blood rush to his pants.

"Because I feel it too," Rin reached up and stroked the side of his face.

She was one he wanted, the one that haunted him day and night. So easy to just end his torment now and take what he desired. It would be so easy to claim her as his own, so that no other man would dare look at her ever again. She would be his, his forever.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head lower, pressing her harder against the wall. Her breathing changed to short, excited pants as her heart pounded against her chest. He would end this now.

Rin licked her lips subconsciously in anticipation. His mouth moved in slow motion, closer and closer to her own. Just as slowly her eyelids fell closed, the feather light touch of his lips sent an electric volt through her petite body even after all the oxygen left her lungs.

"Its everything alright in there?" A deep male voice seeped out of the speaker in the ceiling, "The control room has indicated to us that someone had pressed the stop button some minutes ago."

'Damn it, Kohaku," Rin screamed in her mind after Sesshoumaru pulled away and let go of her, "Yes we are fine, thank you Kohaku. Sesshoumaru and I were just undergoing an exchange of different opinions."

"Oh Rin? Sorry to interrupt, we thought that maybe some staff members were engaging in inappropriate behavior again. I am resuming the elevator now." Kohaku's voice echoed off the walls, and dripped with awareness of what the pair might have been doing.

Rin paled as the box began to move again. She would have to glaze things over with Sango's younger brother before he jumped to conclusions. Glancing up at Sesshoumaru, she saw his guise look as it always did. Rin bit back a sigh as the elevator came to a stop, and Sesshoumaru walked out when the doors open, not so much as looking back at her.

'Fuck,' she thought, 'I will win, Sesshoumaru. You have proved to me that your resistance is about to shatter like glass. I won't be long before you discover you can't live without me, like I have found I can't live without you.'

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Until Next Time…


	3. Confrontations and Confessions

09/02/2008 20:27:00

**CHAPTER THREE REVAMPING COMPLETE**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters. That wonderful honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors.

**Author Notes: **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS, **it means sooooo much to me!

I put all the questions and answers to the end of the chapter cause I figured you all would want to go straight for the chapter. I answered the questions that I could…some of them I can't answer because you all have to wait till the story progresses further to get your answers .

I would like to say thank you to **Leomae **for her wonderful suggestions which I am still analyzing over, and adding thickness to the plot…hehe Thank you LEOMAE…also check out Leomae's fanfics too!

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS REALLY LONG CHAPPY!**

_Chapter three takes place THREE WEEKS after chapter two_

**Rivers of the Heart**

**Chapter Three: Confrontations and Confessions**

Rin held her head up high as she entered the modern style, main lobby of the Tessaiga building. Her smile made the room shine with undeniable brightness. Naraku had accepted and approved Sesshoumaru and her hard work an hour before in his office downtown. Kagome and Inuyasha both had made a point to be present at the meeting, which Rin found odd especially since neither of them had attended any of her prior presentations. She continued across the high ceiling, glass room knowing her superiors would not be far behind her.

She could hear the echoing taps of her shoes mixing perfectly with the sounds of chattering and footsteps of those occupying the spacious room. She was happy but even in her joy, the pain still lingered. If Sesshoumaru had intended to hurt her with his rash decision, he succeeded ten fold. Shortly after Sesshoumaru and her incident in the elevator, it was announced that he would marry Kagura before the summer. Winter was soon at its end, only four more weeks. Rin refused to let him see how much it hurt her for him to just dismiss her feelings like that. She had all but told Sesshoumaru that she loved him, yet he avoided her for days after the event then moved his wedding day six months sooner than Kagura and him had originally planned it.

She was not going to give up without a fight. If he wanted to play hard to get then she was going to have to strengthen her tactics. She loved him, she wanted him, and she _would_ have him. For the time she decided to just to lay back and let the bastard think he had won unbeknownst to him that a rude awakening was about to shatter the very strong holds of his stubbornness. Rin's advance towards the elevator was cut short when three security guards stood to block her path.

"Shall I assume by that goofy grin on your face, that Onimugo liked your project?" a deep male voice, chuckled out at her.

Rin stared at the young man before her, "Yes, Kohaku. He did," she replied confidently.

Rin observed the other two males dressed in baby blues next to him. Shippo, Kohaku, and Souta…the three stooges, all three of them were freshman at the local university and all three wanted to become great businessmen. After a lot of persuasion, Kagome finally let her best friend's brother, her own brother, and her adopted son work at her company. They wanted the experience at a prestigious corporation in preparation before entering their major once the general education courses were completed. It was almost comical the way Shippo, Kohaku, and Souta faltered when Kagome told them that they had to work their way up the corporate ladder, and thus resulting in beginning their new jobs as security.

"Any _arguments_ in elevators lately, Rin?" Souta asked in a very knowing and teasing voice while the other two males attempted to hide their obvious amusement.

Rin glared at her boss's brother; "Is it our policy now for security to harass employees?" she retorted folding her arms across her chest.

"No, its not and if Curly, Larry and Moe do not want to become the new additions to the janitorial staff then I suggest they get back to work." Kagome scolded, coming up behind Rin and continuing on into the elevator without looking up from the letter she was reading. The boys immediately lost their smiles, and straightened upright, glancing back and forth at each other nervously.

Inuyasha followed close behind Kagome, his silver cell phone against his ear, "Koharu, send out a memo to all managerial personnel that the staff meeting begins in twenty minutes…"

Rin gave Shippo, Kohaku, and Souta a sympathic smile but her eyes told them she clearly enjoyed their mild reprimand. Clicking her heels, Rin followed Inuyasha into the tight space with Kagome, giving her friends one last bright smile before the doors closed in front of her.

-----------------------

Kagome stood at the head of the long meeting table and rummaged through her thick, black portfolio. Inuyasha sat just to her right, glancing from his laptop, he watched her worriedly. Kagome had not been acting like herself all morning.

"Damn it," she said giving up her search and rubbing the sides of her temples with two fingers from each hand. Rin ceased placing the outlines at the empty spaces on the table as she too examined Kagome in concern.

"I will be back, I left the monthly reports on my desk." Kagome hastily said, closing her binder and moving towards the door.

"I'll get them," the younger woman offered, "I have to grab something from my office before the meeting starts anyways." She quickly finished placing the papers on the remaining spaces around the table.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, the first smile of the day curving from her lips.

"Yep!" Rin beamed back, before escaping out the nearest exit of the confined room.

Kagome sighed, and returned to her spot next to Inuyasha. She reopened her portfolio and resumed scanning through the mess of information and paper work. Her body immediately tensed when she felt Inuyasha's firm hands on her shoulder. She had not even realized he had got up. She bit back a soft moan when his hands began massaging her tight, constricted muscles.

Kagome could almost feel his body against hers, despite the fact that he was inches away. She cursed mentally when her heart began to flutter, and emotions she had long thought were taken care of, began sneaking back into her mind. As of late, it was getting more difficult to deny the fact that she was still in love with Inuyasha. Her mind would have nothing to do with the thought; he was her best friend's husband and one of only many reasons why it was wrong to still have such feelings for her partner. Her heart had opinions of its own; it claimed that nobody ever made her feel the way Inuyasha did and it still held on to the hopeless hope that he cared for her more deeply than he had led on since they had known each other. Ignoring the ongoing battle between logic and love raging in her soul, Kagome felt her body relax under his ministrations.

"Tell me what is wrong," Inuyasha, demanded more harshly than he had intended. The last week Kagome had been working around the clock making sure everything was in order for Rin's promotion. It would be announced at the staff gathering in matter of minutes and a small celebration had been arranged for her afterwards. However, Kagome's odd mood had him troubled.

"Just tired and I do not want to go to Naraku's dinner gathering tonight." Kagome answered him, leaning her head against his shoulder when he took a step closer to her.

"Feh, I don't believe anybody does, I had to sell my soul to get Kikyou to come with me."

Kagome lightheartedly laughed knowing that he was over exaggerating but understanding that it took a lot for him to actually convince her to attend the party with him. His wife had been doing a little better personality wise since she started back at the hospital.

"Are you sure you are alright?" He asked again the concern evident in his voice.

"Yes, Inuyasha;" Kagome responded, moving her left hand across her chest and placing it over his own hand that was still on her shoulder, "I am fine. I just need some rest."

"Then I want you to take tomorrow off and relax."

"But…" she began to protest.

"No, I swear Kagome if I catch you within ten feet of this building, you will wish you had heeded my warning."

Kagome tilted her head slightly so that she could look up into his face; her back remained pressed against his chest, "Is that a threat or a promise?" she mused.

"Both."

"Fine, but only because I want some sleep."

Inuyasha smirked, "Thank you," he said before lowering his head and placing a lingering kiss on her hand that had been caressing the limb beneath it.

Kagome shuttered at the contact as a vibration coursed through her being. Her body melted against his even after he removed his lips from her smooth skin. She observed his face while he stared at her with a serious, undeniable look in his eyes. He was debating something; she could tell by the way his facial expression shifted as the moments passed.

Inuyasha was lost in his thoughts. Could he love this woman any more than he already did? It seemed to him that the possibilities were endless. He wondered what had possessed him to just give up on her so many years ago. He hated himself for feeling like this; the agony and guilt ate away at his soul. Kikyou was his wife, yet here he was wishing that he had not let Kagome slipped through his fingers, and the worse of it all was that he did not want to suppress these overwhelming feelings a second longer.

A loud click of the door shattered the silence of the room, and scaring the pair apart. While various shades of crimson highlighted Kagome and Inuyasha's features, a small group of early arrivals entered and took their seats.

Rin stepped inside her dark apartment, immediately closing the door behind her then leaning against the solid object.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes YES!" she all but screamed out in her ecstatic state. She would have never expected to be promoted to Junior Executive. She was third in command of the Tessaiga Corporation. Now only if she had Sesshoumaru, her life would be completely perfect.

Inuyasha and Kagome announced their decision at their meeting, and then had a small quaint party afterwards. Rin stood allowing the pressure of her body weight to return to her feet. Slowly but beaming like a star in the night sky, she pushed through her dark home. She stopped next to the black, metal coffee table at the end of her white sofa.

The unsuspecting female dropped her keys with a clink on the glass surface. Her eyes swooped over the couch so she could gaze out the French doors that led to her terrace but her eyes never reached their destination.

Rin let out a loud, horrific scream; her body jerked backwards causing her to stumble back against a wall. Her cinnamon orbs expanded to unbelievable widths, her mind rambled in disbelief. The only sound in the room was the unhealthy beating of her racing heart. A man's darken silhouette sat on the oversized piece of furniture, and even though his eyes were not visible she knew without a doubt, that he was staring straight at her.

"No," she uttered just above a whisper, "NO!" Clear, salty liquid began to build at the brim of her eyelids as she shouted. Not now, not yet, she was so close to having everything she ever dream of wanting.

The male's chuckle bellowed throughout the entire apartment much like a loud sound would echo through an empty cave. Rin pressed her back harder against the barrier behind her, her hands were press flat against it. The man stood from the sofa, and stalk up to her.

"I thought you had said I was free," her voice was trembling, while fear entwined with every word spoken from her pink lips.

The male towered over her small body, and pressed his own against hers. Rin felt her stomach turn inside out and nausea swept through her as his arousal pressed against her thigh. He had not changed in the four years since she had seen him; his greasy, black hair was pulled back behind his head in a stubby ponytail. His facial features had still a devilish look to them. The man brought his mouth close to Rin's ear, and blew gently into it receiving a whimper from the woman.

"I did…and you were for as long as I deemed fit," he hissed at her, "I have allowed you to be _free _for far too long, it seems that you have forgotten, that you," he paused for a brief moment, smirking at the sight of tears leaking from her eyes, "are mine."

Rin pressed her eyes tightly shut and bit her bottom lip, willing away the sorrow that was about steal away her ability to stand. Everything was going good for her, she had an amazing job, amazing friends, and she was so close, so _close_ to having Sesshoumaru's heart. No. She would be damned if she would go down without a war first. Her eyes quickly snapped open, a fierce fire coursed through them.

"I am not yours, Hiten" she seethed at him.

"On the contrary, my dear…you are. If it had not be for me and the load of money I spend on saving your pathetic ass, you would be either dead, in prison, or still wasting away in that crack house I found you in." Rin only glared at him, angering him a bit.

"I allowed you time to get on your feet, and I have accepted the payments you have been sending as payback. But believe me you are at least a decade away from reimbursing me for all the money and trouble you caused me."

"I have paid every penny of the amount we agreed upon, on time, every time! Why the hell are you here?" She yelled at him.

Hiten roughly grabbed a hold of her arm, squeezing in tightly between his clenched fingers. Rin sobbed in pain as the pressure increase.

"The information my sources have revealed to me, have given me the reason I needed to come here and make sure you remember your place, bitch. I would not cross me if I were you."

He amusedly watched her pupils darken with pure hatred for him, and he continued, "The Tessaiga Corporation could lose a lot of important clients like Manten if the truth about your sinful past leaks out to the media."

"Trust me, Kagome and Inuyasha's company would survive without the pervert you call a brother." She retorted and immediately regretted her words as the back of his hand slammed across her cheek. Her face felt as if it would explode from the sheer pain of his strike.

"Watch your mouth, wench. Let me put it to you this way, what would Kagome and Inuyasha think about you after they have discovered what you were, what you did?"

Numerous emotions flickered across her face, while her brain processed his words. He had never met any of the people she had come to care for, he had not been a major part of her life for a little over four years but he knew of everything she did, he knew about every person she came in contact with, his spies make sure he knew. One man in particular was the reason for Hiten's presence. The man was getting too close to his property and he would make sure no trespassers came to claim his realm.

"What would _he_ think?" Hiten asked her and was satisfied by the way her facial expression betrayed her thoughts. Fear glittered across the surface of her face while sorrow and pain lingered behind it.

'Sesshoumaru…' her mind cried out.

"You should get dressed, you have your dinner party to attend tonight, do you not?" he asked, an evil smirk curved up his lips.

"How did yo…?"

"I have my ways. I know every little thing you do, Rin"

"Asshole," she remarked at him, not caring of the consequences, he had done much worst things in the past than just hit her, so what did it matter?

Hiten ignored her insolence, "I will be going with you my dear. I need to put faces to the names I have heard about."

'Most importantly I need to put a face to the name that threatens to take my possession.'

Rin jerked away from his grasp, hatred ran through her veins, he was here for a purpose and she was almost positive that the reason was Sesshoumaru. She would have to play along until she could figure out some way to free her self. She was smart, but at the moment there was nothing she could do short of blowing the fucking bastard's brains out, which was entirely _not_ an option. She did not want anybody to know of the horrible, disgusting things she had done in her rebellious youth. Rin especially did not want Sesshoumaru to know, he would look at her different, she would lose his respect, everything. No. She would not just stand by and watch, she would not lose Sesshoumaru, and she was not going to be beaten and taken by Hiten either. She would, without a doubt, figure out something, she had too.

Sesshoumaru refrained from walking out of the large ballroom of Naraku Onimugo's mansion the second after he entered. He was more than a little perturbed that the originally small dinner meeting Naraku wanted to have, somehow became this extravagant business party. Kagura clung to his arm tight as they entered further into the room. His eyes scanned the surrounding area, skeptically. He recognized many faces of various businessmen and woman as well as politicians.

He was in no mood to put up with the brown-nosing, pathetic excuses for humans he would be forced to converse with this evening. His tolerance for everything had lowered over the last few weeks. Kagura had informed him that he had spent the last weeks short-tempered and colder than usual, which he did not see as a bad thing. But he knew the exact reason for his irritation…Rin. She had been plaguing his mind every hour of every day since the time they spent in the elevator. It annoyed him to no end. He would not give in; he would deny the part of him that ached so badly to be heard, he _would_ not become weak.

Sesshoumaru continued to observe the room; he saw Inuyasha, Kikyou, Kagome, and Kouga speaking with a small group of people, who he found unimportant. He saw no sight of the haunting female. He let out an inaudible sigh half relieved and half disappointed that Rin had not arrived. He knew she was upset with him but refused to show it. Sesshoumaru tried to persuade his heart that he did not care.

Rin had not graced him with her presence very much since she had discovered that he planned to marry his fiancée in a little more than four months. At first, he prided himself for the victory that she had given up; he would no longer have to fight to keep control of his emotions. But as the days spread into weeks, and while her visits were less frequent and short, Sesshoumaru felt lonely…somewhat lost without her by his side. He missed her smile, the glint of her eyes, the feel of her presence…he missed her. Not that he would admit it.

"There are more people here than I expected," Kagura's deep feminine voice broke Sesshoumaru from his thoughts.

His cold eyes remained staring directly ahead but nodded in agreement with her statement. Only when her hands squeezed his upper arm did his complete attention become directed at her.

"Didn't Rin receive her promotion today?" she asked him, remembering he had mentioned about the young girl's future some months ago.

Again he only answered her with a nod of his head.

"Well, I want you to make sure you congratulate her, from what you have told me; she deserves it after all the hard work she puts into her projects."

"She does," he finally spoke to her with words.

Kagura smiled and her attention shifted to the crowds of people. She had only met Rin a few times since the young female had entered his life. From what little she could pick up of Sesshoumaru's feelings, Kagura believed that he cared for the girl like a father would a daughter, or an older brother would his little sister. She liked Rin; she was a very energetic and a very positive happy person.

Kagura relaxed a bit when she spotted Kagome and Kikyou. She did not know the same people her future husband did, so when he brought her to these things she always felt as if she did not belong there. In all respects she didn't. Kagura was a model not a businesswoman and she often found the topics of conversation rather boring. She knew Kikyou because her husband was Sesshoumaru's younger half brother, and Kagura came to be friends with Kagome through Kikyou. She was glad her two friends were at the party, knowing she would not feel completely out of place.

Sesshoumaru spoke tentatively with Naraku's lawyer after the short, stubby bald man had approached the pair. The silver-haired male coolly answered his questions but was quickly loosing his patience. He had never been a people person. His eyes instantly darted to a figure that entered one of the many entrances to the ballroom. Blood rushed to his head while his heart rate quickened, everything in the room seemed to fade away but her slender, gorgeous form. She was stunning. Her hair was done up in a tight bun with a few long whiffs of hair framing her beautiful face. She wore a black strapless that hugged her curvy form perfectly. He willed his eyes to move away, but they would not budge.

Rin stood, nervously glancing around the room. Sesshoumaru raised a curious eyebrow at the look of distress evident in her eyes. But almost immediately he watched her face take on the appearance that had become Rin's trademark. Ignoring the ramblings of the man beside him, Sesshoumaru stared irritably as a dark-haired man came from behind Rin and wrapping an arm around her waist before walking into the crowd of people.

He fought of the sudden urge to go and rip the male's limbs off for touching his Rin in such a way. Sesshoumaru jerked his head slightly, attempting to shake way unwanted thoughts. Kagura watched him in confusion.

"Are you okay?" She asked cutting the obnoxious lawyer off and bringing her free hand to rest against his shoulder.

"Yes, I am fine," he responded coolly, 'once I castrate the man who dares to lay a hand, my Rin' he silently finished.

-----------------------

Kagome groaned joining the others who sat around their small dinner table listening to Inuyasha and Kouga bicker like two old ladies. She didn't know which annoyed her more, the fact that they were arguing _again_ or that it was over something stupid _again._ Hell they probably would fight over whether the sky was baby blue or light blue.

Kouga had started it _again_, Inuyasha really honestly tried to ignore him, but arrogance always prevails. Kagome made a mental note to keep the two apart when all possible. She glanced around the table, smiling weakly at Kagura and Rin who gave her sympathic smiles. Kagome was right smack in the middle, Kouga sat to her left and Inuyasha to her right. She was two second away from telling the both of them to shut the hell up.

Kagome tried to ignore them the best she could. Kikyou sat on the other side of Inuyasha, staring mindlessly into her soup. Kagura next to her kept trying to coax Kikyou to into talking. Sesshoumaru kept staring holes into the man recently identified as Hiten who sat between him and Rin.

Kagome stifled a giggle when Rin's hand went up and acted as if she was about to hit Kouga upside the head. Unfortunately she stopped before her limb made contact. Kagome's body tensed quickly when Kouga's voice hitched a little louder. She brought her thumb and index finger to press against the bridge of her nose. Letting out a soft sigh, she figured neither would give up until the evening was over, so maybe they would stop for her.

"I have an idea," she pleaded and received no acknowledge as the two continued to spit insults at each other.

"Hey!" she shouted causing everybody at the table minus Sesshoumaru to jump and momentarily shutting the two dim wits up.

"Would you both do something for me?" She asked in her fake sweet voice that indicated to Inuyasha and Kouga that if they did not do what she asked, they would surely die a horrific death.

Both men gulped loudly and nodded their heads in response.

"Please just stop fighting for tonight, my nerves are as thin as they are going to get." Kagome's voice returned to normal.

After a full minute of glaring at one another both males reluctantly agreed, but only to appease Kagome.

By the time the final course had been presented, the tension between Kouga and Inuyasha was so thick, Kagome was sure she could cut through it with her butter knife. She had to give them credit though; they were trying hard to keep their mouths shut. However, since Inuyasha could not verbally express his frustration, the knee that was closest to Kagome bounced rapidly up and down, driving her insane. She had tried to disregard it but after awhile enough was enough.

She moved her hand under the moving white tablecloth and firmly grabbed Inuyasha's knee, pressing down on it and silently asking him to stop. He stopped and she was happy until the feel of his hand was placed over her own, his fingers entwining with hers. Her heart stopped, she could feel her body heat rise from his action. She franticly looked around the table to see if anybody noticed the unusual color of her skin. She did not move her hand, she could have easily, but her emotions started to toil with her again, she _wanted_ to hold his hand.

His thumb began to stroke the side of her palm, and Kagome felt as if her world was clouding over. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Inuyasha talk as if nothing was happening under the table. Rin's voice caused Inuyasha to look somewhat in Kagome's direction. She could see him watching her from the sides of his eyes. He squeezed her hand gently before he remarked in response to Rin's statement.

The distraught and confused female turned her head slightly to discover Kikyou staring at her husband as if she was deciding something. Emotions ran wild in her best friend's gloomy orbs. Kagome felt her stomach begin to take a dive into a bottomless pit. It was wrong; Inuyasha and her should not be touching like this. It was forbidden to want to feel the warmth of his skin against hers. She was betraying her friend; Kagome blinked back tears when her heart shattered into a million pieces. What kind of person was she? Being in love with her best friend's husband, allowing and actually wanting him to touch her.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Kouga worriedly asked, watching Kagome's head lower so she could hide her tears beneath the shadow of her bangs.

Kagome could not take sitting there a second longer. She hated herself for still having strong feelings for Inuyasha. She was angry, and confused, and wanted to just be alone. Shaking her head to answer Kouga's question, Kagome moved her hand out of Inuyasha's grasp before rising and racing out of the dinning room.

Kouga made a move to get up but Inuyasha stopped him, "No, I will go talk to her. It's probably my fault anyways." He said before standing up and following after Kagome.

"Well those two have gotten closer, " Kagura said breaking the silence as everyone stared in the direction the pair had taken off.

"What do you mean by that?" Kikyou asked, her eyes narrowing a tad.

Kagura's mouth fell open and shut while she tried to respond, "I didn't mean anything by it: I was merely stating an observation."

"You had to have meant something or you would not have said it." Kikyou retorted.

Rin bit the bottom of her lip as she glanced back and forth between Kagura and Kikyou. The older female must have struck a nerve for Kikyou to take offense to the comment. Kouga watched also with interest, but not as much concentration as Kikyou did in Kagura's answer.

Sesshoumaru disapproved of the way Kikyou grilled Kagura for an obvious innocent statement. Kikyou wanted an answer then she would get one.

"No one can blame them," his impassive voice asked referring to the simple fact of Inuyasha and Kagome becoming close.

Kikyou's attention snapped to the man next to Kagura, her expression became sharp and distinct, "Please enlighten me," she said between clenched teeth.

"It is rather a simple explanation, Inuyasha's best friend is over a thousand miles away, his wife is a nagging harpy," Sesshoumaru paused for a moment before continuing, "One of Kagome's best friends is also a long distance away; Kouga has not the proper time to spend with her. And the female's other close friend is a self-centered wench who only thinks of herself. So it is only natural for Kagome and Inuyasha to depend on each other for support since they have no one else," Sesshoumaru _enlightened_ Kikyou with his monotone voice.

Kikyou's face began darkened with unreadable emotions, "You fucking bastard," she seethed out at him.

"I only speak the truth," pissing her off was more entertaining than Sesshoumaru had expected, he had never liked his brother's wife to begin with.

Kikyou did not say another word, as her eyes brimmed with tears, and she angrily left the table, storming out the room in the opposite direction Inuyasha and Kagome had taken moments before.

Kagura stared at him in utter disbelief, "How could you say such a thing to her? You really don't have a heart, do you?" Kagura angrily spat him before following Kikyou out of the room.

Sesshoumaru's eyes fell upon Rin's smiling form. He could see the amusement in her chocolate brown eyes. From one woman he received reprimand and another approval. Sesshoumaru found that fact rather interesting while he held his gaze locked intensely with the goddess just a few feet away.

Hiten watched the silent interaction between Rin and Sesshoumaru. His fist clenched tightly in his lap, his nails digging into the calloused flesh of his palm. Sesshoumaru and Rin were closer than he had been led to believe. But Hiten now knew what Sesshoumaru looked like, which would be a very important factor in keeping Rin away from him. Hiten bit the sides of his tongue drawing a coppery substance to coat his mouth. This problem would be dealt with, Rin belonged to him and she would be forever if he had anything to do with it.

-----------------------

Inuyasha searched through almost every accessible room, looking for where Kagome had disappeared too. Finally after looking for about fifteen minutes, he entered Naraku's second floor library. He could see her shivering form standing out on the balcony. The moonlight highlighted her long, brilliant tresses. Her silk blue dress melted with the mellow tint of her surroundings.

He cautiously walked across the room and out onto the terrace. Kagome did not acknowledge his presence, just simply sniffed back a few quite sobs. He knew something was seriously wrong, he could feel it deep in the core of his bones. During his quest to find her, Inuyasha continually berated his idiocy for taking a hold of her hand underneath the table. He should not have done it. But he could not make his conscious regret his action only regret the fact that it had made Kagome uncomfortable and obviously upset her.

A gentle breeze brushed passed them, causing Kagome's hair to whip with the wind. He took another step closer to her, trying to find something to say other than that he was sorry, because part of him was not.

"Are you upset?" He asked timidly as not to scare her incase she had not realized her was next to her.

"No," he heard her whisper as her head hung lower than it had been before. It was a lie if he had ever heard of one.

"You lie terribly," he said taking another stride closer.

"That is because I'm not a liar," she joked back, finally turning to meet his intense gaze.

Time stood still, and it felt like hours passed before either of them spoke again.

"Tell me why you cry?" He hated to see her cry, the sight of her tears made him feel like the world was coming to an end. He would do anything for her so she would stop.

"I can't," her eyes reverted to the marble floor beneath her feet, "you'll hate me," she finished with a soft sob.

Inuyasha closed the distant between them, and scooped her up into his strong arms. He used his finger to bring her chin up so he could stare down into her dark stormy eyes. When he was sure she would not drop her head, the arm around her waist tightened as he placed his hand on her cheek and brushed away with his thumb the river of liquid falling from her orbs.

After a moment, his head leaned forward so that he could press his forehead to hers. Closing his amber eyes as if pained by some forbidden desire, "I could never hate you," he whispered to her.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat when he pulled her into his embrace, her hands immediately finding their way to his shoulder. How could being in his arms feel so right and yet so wrong at the same time? Her body felt like it would explode from the overload of emotions that washed over her like a tsunami. She imagined what it would be like to have him ravish her body with hot kisses, what it would be like to make love to him. A new wave of tears broke through the damn, showering her heated face. Her love for him was a sin…a sin that could never happen.

"Please…" Inuyasha pleaded, he had to know what was wrong: he could not fix it if she would not tell him.

"I can't…"

Desire stung at every ounce of skin on his body; threatening to eat away at his flesh if Inuyasha didn't stop resisting the temptation to kiss her, love her, get completely lost with her. He dipped his head lower, breaking the contact between their foreheads. Their lips inched closer together; he could feel the warmth of her breathe brush sensually across his lips.

"You can tell me anything, you know that," his voice was barely audible.

Kagome's grip on his shoulders tighten painfully when he moved forward enough to feel the feather light touch of her luscious lips against his own. Kagome could not take it anymore, he wanted to know, he needed to know, she needed to tell him and so the consequences be damned.

"I, I love you." She gently cried out just before Inuyasha captured her mouth.

His hand moved to join the one already around her waist, and pulled her as close to him as physically possible. Never in his life had he felt so complete. She loved him. He had long to hear those words from her for so many years. Their kiss was simple and slow, but they both were craving more.

Inuyasha's tongue brushed across her lips and she instantly opened her mouth willing to accept and entwine her tongue with his. Her hands slid up across his collarbone, one moved back across his back while the other cupped behind his neck so she could deep their passionate kiss. After about a full minute the pair reluctantly broke apart, knowing their need for air was more important than their burning desire.

Inuyasha stared profoundly into her eyes, "I have loved so much for so long, and it's beginning to hurt when I am not with you," he confessed to the beauty in his arms," I could never hate you for feeling the same thing I do."

Kagome subconsciously licked her lips, her unexplainable happiness at finding out he loved her was short lived as realization at what they had just done struck her hard to the heart. His eyes flickered with emotion. She could tell he was being overcome with the same pain and remorse as it swamped over her being. His face flashed with comprehension and confusion. She knew they had across the line; their confession and their action would ultimately destroy them.

Kagome stepped back; his arms released her and hung at his sides. She closed her eyes squeezing the salty substance from her swollen eyes. It was wrong, they could not pursue this any longer, it had to end here.

"We have to stop this now," her voice trembled with every word, "we have already betrayed Kikyou with our hearts, and it's killing me. We have to fight this, I refuse to hurt her or Kouga, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha flinched at the sound of his wife's name. Guilt like none he had ever known engulfed him. Kagome was right, it was a sin for him to feel so strong for his wife's best friend. He nodded his head in agreement, making a silent vow to shove his love for his Kagome into the deepest, smallest part of his beating organ.

"If you don't mind, instead of just taking tomorrow off, I would like to take a few days off so I can go see my mom and grandfather. And that way well have some time to our act together. This can never happen again." Her voice was low, and full of pain.

Inuyasha hung his head, it hurt to know he could never have the only thing he had wanted since the moment he laid eyes on her, "I can hold up the fort until you get back and I promise to you that this will never happen again."

Kagome willed away fresh new tears at his declaration; she had to leave if she stayed another second…

"Thank you," she smiled weakly at him despite the fact that his eyes lingered on the floor and quickly left him alone with his conscious.

-----------------------

Naraku crept, without a single breath, behind the unsuspecting female standing out on his pool deck. He had seen little of her since their last encounter just before her fateful accident. She seemed upset, but that did not stop the sadistic male from his stalk.

The familiar rush of his blood to his groin began while his eyes roamed over her pale body. She was his nurse during his time at the hospital, a year ago after his yacht exploded and burned every part of his body. She became an obsession to him. He desired her fragile body; he wanted her to cry out in agony and pleasure as he pounded into her warm depths until she could not move. But she had denied him, time and time again.

She would not betray her husband, and much to Naraku's annoyance, she seemed to love him. He had found out she was pregnant with Inuyasha's child by one of the nurses speaking loudly in the hallway just outside his hospital bed. Rage coursed through his body until he felt part of his sanity fade away. It was quiet unfortunate he was able to get a hold of Goshinki right after he overhead the news and even more unfortunate Kikyou happen to get hit by careless driver a few hours later.

Finally reaching his prey, his slender fingers grabbed a hold of her hips pulling her back against him. Kikyou opened her mouth to scream but his hand shot up and covered her lips before she could utter a sound.

He pressed his lips against her ear, breathing heavily into the small opening, "You can not deny me forever, my love," he huskily said before severing all contact and disappearing from the pool deck before she could turn around.

So what did you think…please **REVIEW**, I would really really appreciate it very very much.

Thank you all for reading my story!!

Again thank you all, if it were not for you I would not write. Thank you!!!!

Questions and Answers below!

-------

**Q: **How many chapters will there be in this story?

**A: **I don't have any clue. Probably between 15-20 chapters.

------

**Q:** How would a 31 year old fall in love with a 21 year old?

**A: **Easy. There is a saying…love knows not age or boundaries or sumtin like that. Rin is a grown adult and capable of making her own decisions, she is legal that is all that matters. My best friend's father is like nine years older than her mother…sessy and rin are only ten years apart. I do not see any problem with it they are both grown-ups…its not like she is 14 and he is 24.

-------

**Q: **How can people NOT like triangles?

**A: **I don't know…they make a story so interesting…

-------

**Q: **What kind of nurse was Kikyou?

**A: **There are different kinds of nurse? .…naw just kidding…um I don't know of any specific types of nurses so I would have to say…she was just the type that would take care of any patience admitted to her floor. Anybody know what kind of nurse that would be?

------

**Q: **What kind of companies are Tessaiga corp and Tenseiga Inc?

**A: **Grrrrr I knew somebody would ask this question eventually. Sheesh I had to think..cause I didn't have anything in particular planned….um well Tessaiga Corporation is something very close to an advertising company as well as a company that helps very rich people create programs, websites, projects, memorial funds, charity events, get the pic? Ok Tenseiga is like the computer program company creating lots of computer and Internet programs which is why the two companies frequently work together because the it's a world wide web and technological type of world….lol…

-------

**Q: **Kagome is married to Hojo but dating Koga?

**A:** I do apologize but I must confess I fell over anime style at this question. I am sorry, no offense to the questioner. Please forgive me …ok well um no Kagome is not married to Hojo she only _dated_ him to get Inuyasha's attention but inu got the wrong message and stared dating Kikyou…Inu married Kik...for some reason nobody cares Kagome and Hojo's relationship failed before they graduated college…years later…when this story takes Kagome is dating Kouga.

------

**C/Q: **You had Rin saying that Sesshomaru is only 2 years older than both Kagome and Inuyasha... But Inuyasha (18) is 3 years older than Kagome (15) in the series.

**R/A: **Because this is a AU, I don't have to follow the ideals of the anime to the tee. I understand that kag is 15 in the anime and some sources say inu is 17 and others say he is 18 and that is only in human years….in demons years he is like over 60 or something…I believe…..I aged Kagome because I wanted them to be the same age for the purposes of this story….I aged her and Rin for Friendship to Love, it was not a problem and I hope Kag being the same age as inu will be problem for this story either.

------

Until Next Time….PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Hope and Hopelessness

**CHAPTER FOUR REVAMPING COMPLETE**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters. That wonderful honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors.

_This chapter takes place one week after the last chapter_

Rivers of the Heart

**Chapter Four: Hope and Hopelessness**

Rin tugged at each sleeve of her forest green jacket, snapping both pieces of cloth in place before taking a deep intake of air. Momentarily closing her eyes, she slowly opened them and focused on the heavy cherry wood door before her. She silently prayed he would not notice unlike her co-workers

-------------------

Sesshoumaru leaned against his desk, arms folded across his chest as he stared at the pouting female before him. An intrigued eyebrow rose for a second at the comments spurting from his fiancée's mouth, but he quickly dismissed any notions she wished him to have about accompanying her to Paris for her spring shoot. He had entirely too much work to complete, and some where in the farthest plains of his heart, he could not bare being away from the only female that seemed to plague his mind every damning second. _Rin._

"Please, I need you…" Kagura's dark crimson eyes clouded with hope and sadness.

Sesshoumaru exhaled forcefully, took a single stride so that he stood but an inch from her, his arms came up to brace her shoulders, "I cannot accompany you this time, Kagura. There are too many things that need to be accomplished before I even consider taking a short leave of absence," He watched her face fall, her eyes diverted towards the floor, "If you really wanted me to go, you should have asked me months ago."

Kagura's head snapped up, her heart sank, his face was so impassive, so uncaring, yet she loved him, more than anyone else in the world. She understood why he could not go but she still wished he would do something without thinking through it first. She wished he would take a chance, go on instinct, just decide something and let the consequences be damned. But that was not the type of person Sesshoumaru was, she understood that fact, and she would accept his decision.

"Okay, I will stop pestering you. So will you go to the States with me in the fall?" She asked, a mischievous smile spreading across her face. If she asked in advanced, the chances he would agree were higher.

Sesshoumaru shook his head in slight amusement at her antics, "We will see…" he responded placing a fluttering kiss on her forehead, and then taking her arm as they walked to the door.

Kagura stopped abruptly about two feet from the office door. She moved to block his path to the exit. Her long slender arms wrapped possessively around his neck, pulling her body firmly against his. The dark-haired woman allowed her heels to rise from the floor while her body moved upwards to close the distance between them. Her approach stopped for an instance when a soft knock reached her ears.

Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on his future wife at the sound of someone on the other side of the door. He looked down upon Kagura's cherry lips before grumbling a loud "enter" then capturing the taunting mouth.

Rin stepped inside Sesshoumaru's office only to find him in a heated kiss with the only barrier that stood between Sesshoumaru and her. Her chocolate eyes locked with bright honey colored orbs for an instance then his eyes closed as he pulled Kagura closer to him. The younger girl stared at the couple in shock from a sight she did not expect to be greeted with but the feeling was immediately replaced with disgust.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Rin folded her arms and muttered, "You can't lie to yourself forever, Sesshoumaru."

Kagura broke away from the man in her arms and turned to face the intruding female. She was not sure she had heard Rin correctly.

"What was that Rin?" Kagura inquired.

Rin's face paled. Fuck, she didn't think anyone would hear her. As it stood right now Kagura and her were on friendly grounds with each other. Of course Inuyasha and Kagome joked with her about Kagura hating her. Yes, Kagura was very possessive when it came to females around her fiancée. Most women drooled over the gorgeous man. But Rin understood that Kagura liked her but also had come to understand that once Sesshoumaru gave into to his desires that all would change and then Kagome and Inuyasha's predictions would hold true. Kagura would hate her with a nuclear power for stealing Sesshoumaru away.

Sesshoumaru smirked at Rin's discomfort. He had heard what she said and unlike Kagura understood its meaning. It was satisfying seeing her squirm for once. Why did he allow this facade to continue? He should just tell Rin to leave him alone. But Sesshoumaru found himself wanting her, he desired her, he burned for her, and he…loved…her!? Sesshoumaru loudly cleared his throat in more of a coughing manner at the latter revelation.

"Darling, are you okay?" Kagura asked quickly, turning back toward him, all questions of the previous comment forgotten.

Sesshoumaru regained his posture and his eyes fell onto Rin. He was not in love with her, he couldn't be? He was to make Kagura his bride before the summer. The beauty before him, staring at him with those amazing eyes was in all respects perfect. The curves of her body, the flawlessness of her skin, the bright smile she always seemed to have, the fiery spirit of her soul, she was without a doubt…_perfect_.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagura asked again noticing the strange way he stared at Rin, and not liking the smile the younger girl offered in return to him.

"I am fine," Sesshoumaru retorted forcing his mind away from Rin. He would not think such things of a business associate nor a friend.

"Good," the model exclaimed, "I really should be going, my flight leaves in an hour. So I will see you in three weeks," She smiled at her love, placing a soft kiss upon his cheek.

Sesshoumaru nodded in response and his gaze returned to the temptress waiting patiently to address the reason for her visit to his office. He strained his eyes, the side Rin's cheekbone seemed a bit darker than normal but Sesshoumaru waved the thought away figuring it was only the lighting of the room. Kagura began to walk out the still open door when she stopped, giving Rin a wary grin.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Dear. I meant to contact you and inquire about your relationship to my cousin since I had not the chance to ask at Naraku's dinner party."

Rin uncontrollably gulped, her eyes grew in width, "Hiten is your cousin?" she asked uneasily.

"Yeah, so how did you meet him?" Kagura continued her eyes lighting up with excitement. Her cousin would definitely be the one to tame the wild Rin.

Rin panicked, "I…I…um" she stuttered attempting to find a story that was farthest from the truth. The reality was that Hiten had found her in literally a crack house where she had spent much of her time during her twelfth and thirteen year after her parents had been killed.

She had been placed in a foster home where her _new _family cared for nothing more than the money they received to feed, cloth, and shelter her. So she rebelled against them in every way possible and as a result almost destroyed herself and did things no girl should ever experience. Hiten had found her, paid all her debts, paid for her rehabilitation, paid for the tests to make sure she did not contract any diseases, paid for a new foster family, paid to cover up her record so that she could start a new life. So thus he now owned her until she could pay him back, he made sure she understood that simple fact. Rin knew she had two options, either spend years paying him back or give him what he so desperately wanted…her body until he grew tired of it.

She refused the last of the two choices. She may have done some unthinkable things in the past but she was a new woman with a new life, she would not resort to the same immoral tasks to achieve her freedom. She would pay him back in full with half of her salary each year; she would _not_ sacrifice her dignity or her self-respect for an easy out. But Hiten felt threatened by Sesshoumaru, which was why he had come to torture her and why he had insisted on beating her for it. She would not stand for his abuse forever, she had no doubt that his dominance over her would end, and soon. Kagura's voice snapped Rin from her digression.

"Never mind, dear. He is a good catch. Make sure you keep a firm grip on him." Kagura said before finally leaving the room.

Rin exhaled, closing the door behind the retreating female and facing the only other presence in the room. The tension grew thick in the room as their locked gaze continued while the minutes passed. She watched tiny hints of emotion dance across his golden suns; his pale face bore into her soul. She would never forget that face, she would never stop loving him, no matter what happened.

"My I ask the reason for this visit, Rin?" he asked coldly breaking the unbearable silence of the room then quickly spinning on his heel and approaching his desk.

Rin gripped the manila folder in her hands giving chase, "You had requested these documents and well Inuyasha has been in meetings all afternoon and Kagome had to leave for the hospital because one of her close friends were shot in a department store robbery earlier this morning. All our other employees are terrified of you and refuse to come, there was nobody else to send…so here I am." She beamed victoriously at his back.

Sesshoumaru stopped his advance and turned to respond but he had caught her off guard and the petite female collided into him. He mentally rolled his eyes at her clumsiness. He watched in fascination as her eyebrows furrowed together unaffected by the collision and her close proximity to him.

"You know, I really think there is something going on with Inuyasha and Kagome. They have to be fighting. Since Kagome has gotten back from visiting her family, neither of them will talk to the other; they avoid each other, and they both are utterly depressed. I don't know what is going on, but I sure hope they work something out soon…because being their medium is about to drive me insane"

"Rin, what does this have to do with your visit?"

She looked up into his face, a brilliant smile adorned her face, her expression spilled over with laughter at the realization she had been babbling, "Not a damn thing," she said half joking, half sarcastically, "I just wanted to waste as much as your precious time as I possibly could."

"You mock me?"

Rin only seemed to shine even more, pure amusement danced across her eyes, she took a step closer and standing her toes so that her face was level with his, "Never…" she whispered across his heated lips.

Sesshoumaru's body tensed and his blood flow raced through his veins melting away the icy exterior he was so fond of expressing. She was tempting him again. Damn her, she was his weakness and she knew it! Anger with his emotions began building in his mind. He would not appear weak, he was not weak and nothing not even this enchantress that his soul cried out for was going to make him betray Kagura or betray the very ideals he held in high value.

His hand roughly grabbed her forearm forcing her back a few steps. A sharp knife pierced his heart at the sight of her natural carefree face twist into a painful wince. Had he hurt her? No, his grip was not that tight. Suddenly his focus returned to the dark patch on her face he had observed only minutes before and instantly it clicked. His facial expression darkened and his eyes narrowed dangerously…_Hiten._

Rin felt fear shaking through her body. The pain where Sesshoumaru had grabbed her bruised arm resided but that did little to comfort her. By the look in his eyes, she knew he had figured out that the bruise she tried to desperately to cover up with gobs of makeup was because of Hiten. It frightened her; Sesshoumaru could never know why Hiten had so much control over her. He would think of her as nothing but the whore she had been so long ago. No, she began shaking her head taking slow, cautious steps away from the silver haired male.

Sesshoumaru followed, he could see she was afraid, but of who? Him, was she afraid of him? No, that did not seem logical. Hiten was the one inflicting the pain upon Rin. Sesshoumaru personally vowed that the fucking bastard would pay for his actions, with…his…_life_.

"Rin…?" Sesshoumaru's voice was low; he needed to find out why she allowed that man to beat her. The Rin he knew would never allow such a thing to continue, she was too strong willed and independent. Something just did not set right with him. His blood boiled at the situation. No male had any right to hit, beat, or abuse a female no matter what the reason.

'I have to get out of here,' she thought dropping the folder and hurrying out to door before he was within reaching distance to stop her retreat, 'He can never know,' she vowed as tears began falling from her swelling eyes.

Inuyasha entered his apartment, hanging his keys on a hook next to the light switch. He was glad his afternoon meetings were finished because all he wanted to do was just get home to relax a bit. The last few days had been more stressful than they should have been. Slowly he made his way towards the dark cream-colored sofa and plopped inelegantly upon the cushions. His mind began to wander while his body stretched further along the couch.

He had just one simple question that had been plaguing him since Naraku's dinner party a few days ago. How…how could he feel so much love for someone he's not allowed to love and feel so unbearably guilty at the same time? He had not looked, spoken, or acknowledged Kagome since that night. It was hard, so fucking hard. All he wanted to do was snatch her up into his arms and never let go of her. But then remorse and shame rode upon him like the four horsemen of the apocalypse when he thought of Kagome.

He knew she was avoiding him all the same; he did not blame her. He felt ill at the thought of betraying his wife, he had made a vow to be faithful, to love her, to be her husband until they died. But yet, here he lay wishing that Kagome was by his side, that Kagome was in his arms. It was killing him, the entire situation was eating away at his very being and what made it all worse was the fact that he knew Kagome was undergoing the same dreadful feelings.

Inuyasha allowed his eyes to fall closed. He had stopped by the office before he came home and discovered that Kagome had left sometime earlier in the afternoon to go to the emergency room because a friend of hers had been shot. Nobody had heard anything about Kagome or her injured friend.

He heard shuffling noises in the kitchen and instantly knew his wife was home. It was unusual for her to be home this early since she had started back at the hospital. He was glad she had started to work again; it seemed to help her a bit. Kikyou was not quite as emotional or short-tempered as she had been when she stayed home day after day doing only God knows what.

"Inuyasha, Are you home?" her icy voice echoed into the living area.

"Yes," he called out in response, kicking his black shoes off.

Kikyou walked out of the kitchen, stalked down the hall and then entered the large space where her husband laid sprawled out on the couch.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she screeched out at him.

Inuyasha's body jumped at the unexpected, loud, shrilling voice booming through his eardrums. He sat up, glaring daggers at the fuming female. What the hell did he do this time? Nothing came to mind, but then again when it came to Kikyou, she never needed a reason to yell.

"What does it look like I am doing?" he spat out in an equally loud voice.

"Being your normal lazy ass self."

"Wha…What the hell?" Inuyasha stood, clenching his fist at his side. He was in no mood to be arguing.

"You come home and think you can just lie around and do nothing. I am working now so you need to start taking up your share of the housework."

"Fuck Kikyou, we have a maid that comes and cleans the apartment every single morning."

Kikyou did not respond but only stared at him and if looks could actually kill he would have spontaneously combusted from the vibes she sent his way.

"You know, whatever. If you want to yell then go ahead and scream your bloody head off. If you want to have a civilized conversation then I will be working in my room." Inuyasha gritted through his teeth, quickly brushing pass his wife, he ascended the stairs leaving her alone.

Moments later Inuyasha heard the front door slamming shut and shrugged it off. It would not be the first time she got mad and disappeared for a couple of hours. She always came home, calmer and would somewhat attempt to talk to him about why she was upset again. He continued to his room, entering the dark space before switching the lights on, he changed into red, baggy sweat pants and a tight fitted white shirt. Inuyasha walked into the adjacent room where his home office was located.

Three hours passed before he stopped working on his laptop, Kikyou had not come home yet. He heard a muffled knock at the front door drifting up to the second level. Quickly he moved from his large, white chair and jogged down stairs to find out who was at his door. He stumbled a bit when his feet missed a step but caught his balance by bracing his hands against the wood railings. He jumped over the last three steps and landed with a thud then made his way to the again soft thumping noise. He reached out for the gold doorknob and pulled the door open, dipping his head to the side to see who was there. His heart stopped at the sight of a shaking, pale female sobbing almost frantically.

"Kagome?" his eyes widened, concern excruciatingly swamped through his body.

She stared at him from behind a barrier of clear liquid, her hands twisted painfully together as she tried to from words in her dry mouth, "I can't get a hold of Sango, Kouga is away on business. Is Kikyou home?" her voice was almost too shaky to understand.

"No, she's not."

Kagome closed her eyes, spilling more tears from the red sockets; she nodded her head slowly, and then turned to leave. Inuyasha grabbed her arm just as her legs gave out on her. He picked her up and cradled her against his body, her hands gripped at his shoulder tightly, her face buried into his neck as she sobbed more forcefully than before.

He stepped inside the apartment, kicking the door shut with his foot. Carefully he carried the upset female to the sofa. Inuyasha leaned down to lay her on the beige piece of furniture but she would not let him ago, so instead he sat down and positioned her weeping body so that they were both comfortable. He stroked her back, while his remaining arm held her tight against him.

"Please tell me what is wrong?" he pleaded.

She pressed her forehead to his collarbone and sniffled before speaking, "Eri died…" was all she got out before giving away to sorrowful cries.

Inuyasha kissed the top of her head, his heart falling into a painful ache. He did not know Eri very well but he knew she had been a friend of Kagome since they were small. And as far as his understanding went, Kagome had never lost somebody close to her, so he figured she was having a hard time dealing with the female's sudden and tragic death.

"The bullet hit her left lung, collapsing it. The doctors tried to save her but she died three hours into her surgery." Kagome voice's was low and forced.

Inuyasha just held her and offered comfort. Gently he rocked his body back and forth to sooth her pain. Minutes passed and Kagome seemed to grab a hold of her scattered emotions. Her sobs soften and her form discontinued to shake and shiver. Out of instinct he kissed the top of her head before pulling her into a tighter embrace. She moved her arms to wrap completely around his neck while her face moved from his shoulder to stare into his burning, worried eyes.

"Thank you," she said barely above a whisper and offered him a weak smile in gratitude.

"Always, Kagome. I will always be here for you not matter what is going on between us, you never have to face anything alone," he responded pressing their forehead together, and closing his eyes as hurt washed through his body. She thought she would have to endure this alone because those she cared about were too busy, away, or avoiding her. He felt awful; he should have been strong enough to not let his emotions affect him so much, so that Kagome would have never had to feel like she was alone.

A single tear rolled down her soaked, raw skin. His hand reached up to stroke away the lone droplet. He promised her, he promised himself that it would never happen again, but the urge…the need to feel her lips melt against his threatened to destroy him. Before a rational thought could be formed in his mind, he felt Kagome lean up and close the distance between their lips for a few seconds. It was a quick, fluttering kiss but it still sent waves of electricity jolting through his skin. He smiled after the brief contact as she nuzzled her head in his shoulder and closed her eyes to rest. It wasn't long before he felt her even breaths against his chest. She had fallen asleep.

For another hour and a half, Inuyasha waited for his wife to return. He held the sleeping angel in his arms reluctant to let her go. His head rested against the back of the couch, his eyes stared holes into the ceiling. He knew it was nearly eleven at night, and he began to worry. But his thoughts were placed on hold when the doorknob twisted, drawing his attention.

Kikyou entered the semi-dark room. The only light emitted was from the hallway. Naturally she reached her hand to the right and turned the dial to lighten the room to a very faint, dim glow. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight she was presented with on her couch. Her husband sat there with her best friend curled against him. Anger began to boil her blood. What exactly was going on? She opened her mouth to ask that question but Inuyasha's voice cut her off.

He stared at her in annoying, knowing very well what she was fucking thinking. It pissed him off, he did know exactly why because only a week ago had he and the female in his arms admitted to feelings they were never allowed to have to begin with. But he was still angry that she would automatically assume they had been doing something when all he did was comfort Kagome in her pain. Nothing happened, besides a _friendly _kiss, right? He would not hesitate to tell his wife if she asked, wouldn't he?

'Fuck,' he thought standing and taking Kagome with him. He glared at the glowering woman still standing at the door, "Don't give me that fucking look, Kikyou." He responded bitterly.

Kikyou's face only seemed to get redder with fury. Inuyasha ignored her and gently placed Kagome on the couch before covering her body with the purple quilt that rested over the back cushions of the sofa. He turned to face his irate wife.

"She came here looking for _you._ She needed _you. _Her friend died and nobody was there to help her when she needed them."

"Well wasn't convenient that you were, dear." Kikyou said disdainfully although her feelings had shifted to remorse for her friend. She be damned if she let Inuyasha know that.

Inuyasha scowled. What happened? Did they remove Kikyou's heart during her surgery? The fucking bitch was not even sorry for her friend, her best friend. Kikyou did not even feel guilty for not caring. Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe he was letting his guilt over his feelings towards his wife's best friend fuel his anger. Whatever the case, he knew one thing. He needed to get away from his spouse until his emotions calmed and before he said something that he would ultimately regret.

"I was and I always will be. Next time, before you go jumping to conclusions, get your fucking facts straight," he spat angrily but in a low enough tone as to not wake up Kagome.

Before Kikyou could respond, Inuyasha was already heading upstairs followed a moments later by the sound of his bedroom door slamming shut. Regretting her harsh words towards him, Kikyou made her way towards the sleeping female. With caution she sat on the marble coffee table directly next to couch where Kagome slept. She watched her friend sleep for a few minutes, her mind lost to her thoughts.

"I am sorry, Kagome," she whispered, brushing a stray hair from the female's face, "Am I really that cold-hearted? Does everybody hate me? I never meant for any of this to happen. I never wanted to hurt you or Inuyasha."

Kikyou felt the warm of her tears stream slowly down her cheeks, "I love you both, more that I could ever tell you. Maybe I should get some help, see a counselor or something. Maybe then I won't hurt you two so much. Maybe then I would finally have enough strength to tell you what has been killing me more and more everyday. _Maybe _then we all could be happy again."

Kikyou stood, taking a glance at her friend before retiring to her room. She would speak of her decision with Inuyasha in the morning. Slowly she ascended the carpeted stairs but not before turning to face Kagome once more, "Just maybe," she whispered before continuing to her bedroom.

Sesshoumaru stalked hastily up and down the apartment building hall. He had become consumed with an overwhelming desire. Ever since Rin had ran from him early that afternoon, his mind refused to think of nothing else. She was being hurt, beaten, and for what? He would find out, he would discover why Rin would allow such an appalling thing to continue. Deadly anger boiled into his soul, hatred and rage spilled over for the one man causing the female harm.

The silver-haired male had stormed out of his late meeting with his executives. A million ways of killing the worthless bastard danced vigilantly through his head. He did not know where he was heading; he just walked and walked and walked. After an hour, he was pacing in the hall where Rin's apartment was located. Was she alone? He _wanted_ to know if she was safe. He _needed_ to know, he _had_ to know.

After much deliberation, he stopped his heavy strides at the foot of Rin's door. Damn her. Damn her entire existence. She made to feel things, he had never before felt, never wanted to feel. He was too old to allow such a naïve, ignorant female to affect him in such ways. Damn her. Just by the mere sight of the young woman sent his emotions into an intoxicating swirl of lust, desire, need…and _love._

Cautiously but not without anxiety and anxiousness, he lifted his firm fist to knock on the gray door. Three quick, short thumps against the wood and he placed his hands on both sides of the doorframe. Seconds passed and there was no answer, but Sesshoumaru's keen hearing could detect a pair of shuffling feet inching closer with every step. A few more seconds passed and the door cracked open. He saw a single, glittering eye move over his form just before realization sunk into the glowing orb. The door opened wider revealing a goddess, dressed in a long, silk nightgown that hugged every part of her small body to perfection.

"Sesshoumaru?" her voice symphonized into his ears – shock, wonder, and excitement clearly evident in her low whisper.

"Fuck, Kagome sounded so upset on the answer machine. God, I hope she is okay. It's too late to call her now; she probably has already gone to bed. Shit, I _will _call in her the morning to find out what is wrong and make sure she is all right. Please let me remember to call her." Sango spoke to herself, stumbling through the darkness of her house towards her bedroom.

The air in the house was set low causing unpleasant shiver to course over her body. She had just gotten home from her last class. She let her students out ten minutes early but there were so many of them in need of assistance she was stuck in the auditorium for another hour and a half answering their questions.

She let a small, graceful smile play on her lips. Miroku's new job was doing so well, he seemed to really like it. That was good; it meant he would not be in need of the other thing. Her eyes hardened at the thought. He had kept his promise, and for the last three months had stayed sober for her. Tears began building behind her eyes as disagreeable, terrible times flashed through her mind.

It started two years ago when he was regretfully laid off from his job, the job he had worked his ass off for, the job that he loved so much. Months passed and his former employer kept causing problems, ruining every chance Miroku had at a new job. Sango's salary became their main source of income. She had to ask to teach more classes for more money so they could survive. As time passed, she watched her husband's confidence and depression sink into dark depths. His alcohol intake increased every night until he had become an alcoholic. He began wasting away, and in all respects gave up on life.

Sango felt the heat of her tears trail down her cool cheek. It took alcohol poisoning and a failing liver to jolt her husband back into reality. He underwent a liver transplant, and got help for his addiction. He swore to never take another drink again. Miroku started his new job recently, and their life and marriage seemed to being heading back on track.

Sango wanted so desperately to visit Kagome and Kikyou so much. She knew they needed her and to be honest she had needed them during that past few years. But Miroku did not want their old friends to see him broken, so he asked her to postpone their visit at least until the summer so they could go proudly together and be able to help their friends without restrictions.

The exhausted female finally reached her bedroom door. The light was off, so she was almost positive Miroku had already gone to bed. Knowing that she would probably trip if she tried to maneuver through the dark room, she flipped the light switch up, spilling the room with a bright light.

The sight she was greeted with was enough to ripped the air from her lungs while they expanded and contracted frantically in search of oxygen. All moisture was sucked from her eyes sockets, and her heart exploded in betrayal and pain.

Miroku laid lazily across their bed in a deep slumber. The room was a wreck, clothing hanging off the still ceiling fan and scattered across the green carpet. The fish tank was lying on the ground shattered and soaking the floor while rocks, plants and dead fish mixed with the small pieces of glass.

She shook her head in disbelief, her eyes unmoving from the object on the bed, "No, no…" she painfully whispered staring at empty vodka bottle that her inebriated husband gripped in his hand.

Until Next Time….


	5. Breakdown

**CHAPTER FIVE REVAMPING COMPLETE**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Please forgive the grammar and spelling errors

Rivers of the Heart

**Chapter Five: Breakdown**

"Sesshoumaru?"

He stared at her, he felt like a deer fixated on the approaching headlights. Why had he come, why was he at her door? He needed to know she was okay but now his soul cried out for something more. Rin stood before him, her gorgeous brown eyes searching his amber ones in question.

'Damn it,' he silently cursed figuring that he had more than likely woke her up for his feeble excuses to see her.

His eyes rolled sensually down her body, her silk nightgown resting against her smooth, creamy skin, and the slits along both sides exposing the curves of her legs. Her aura, her scent called out to him, tempting him. It was immensely intoxicating, destroying all rational thoughts trying to form in his mind.

"Do you need something?" Rin's voice was mixed with emotions.

The sound of her soothing, gentle, soft voice managed to pull Sesshoumaru from his temporary obsession with her body.

"Are you…" his voice cracked _much_ to his annoyance, "Are you alone?"

'Damn her,' his mind screamed. She made him feel things he had never felt before, never wanted to feel before. The sight of her was enough the drive him mad, the sound of her voice enough to make his knees buckle, and the presence of her fiery, perfect soul was enough to make him love her.

Rin watched the rare emotions flicker across his pupils. She could not stop the fluttering of her heart as his gaze washed over her sending a tingling sensation throughout her entire body. For a second she bit her bottom lip at his question. He was asking if Hiten was with her. No. Hiten only came to demand she stay away from Sesshoumaru, then slapped her around a couple of times to remind her who she belonged to, as if she could forget. Finally, she nodded her head in response.

It took a split second; maybe less but Rin was pushed backwards into her apartment at an inhuman speed. Strong arms wrapped possessively around her waist. She tried not to trip while her brain frantically attempted to process what was happening. After about five steps, her body was pressed against the wall. It was then that she felt what she had dreamt of feeling for so long. His lips desperately pressed against her mouth. They were soft, warm, and absolutely perfect. They molted against her mouth as if they had been made only to kiss her.

Rin's arms reached up to encircle his neck, compressing their bodies closer together. She felt the moisture of his tongue swish across her lips; instinctively she opened inviting him to indulge further. Thus the war began, dominance would be won at all cost. One of Sesshoumaru's hands moved from the small of her back, gliding down her thigh until it reached behind her knee, lifting her small body off the floor. Her legs wrapped firmly around his waist, pressing herself against the bulge in his pants.

His lips moved from her mouth, down her jaw line and neck to play havoc on the junction of her shoulder. He smirked against her heated flesh when a soft moan escaped her lips. He continued his descent, arching Rin's body back to allow him access to her supple breasts. Rin's fingers fisted in his hair as his hands stroked her bare ass after they found their way under her gown.

Rin was in ecstasy at the sensations he was causing her to have. How many times had she dreamt of him doing all the things he was doing to her now? She bit the contours of her mouth to keep from crying out as Sesshoumaru took one of her covered nipples into his hot mouth.

Instantly he ceased his actions earning a small whimper of protest from the heated female in his arms. He forcefully pushed her body against the wall as he held her; his eyes stared at her with intense burning and passion. It was taking all his control not to just take her now. He was going to take it slow, torture her for all the months of torment she put him through tempting him, flaunting her flawless body at him.

He bent his head, his mouth level with her collarbone. At an agonizing slow pace he slid is tongue across her shoulder and up her neck until he reached just below her ear. He was graced the harmonic sound of her breath catching in her throat.

"I will have you," he whispered huskily to her, "You…Are…Mine," with each of the last three words he torturously rubbed his lower region against her core.

Rin could not respond, her mind was lost to bliss and happiness. She felt him pull her away from the wall and carry her in the direction of her bedroom. Her entire body ached, trembled in anticipation. Her forehead rested on his shoulder, her fingers gripping firmly into the muscles of his forearm.

'Is this really happening? Is he really here? Oh God, I must have died.'

Sesshoumaru entered what he hoped was her bedroom, not that it mattered. He would have her one way or another. Rin was his, and no one on this earth would ever take her away from him. _No one._

--------------------------------------------------------

Rin awoke to the feeling of warmth. She snuggled closer to the man holding her exhausted body against him. A smile graced her lips as her mind recalled the events before she drifted to sleep. Her head rested against his bare, perfect toned chest, her legs entwined with his. She could feel the wonderful strokes of his fingers across her back.

"Are you awake?" she whispered, staring up into his angelic, handsome face. His eyes were closed, and his expression was placid, calm and content.

After a few moments of silence, he answered, "No."

Rin giggled and Sesshoumaru pulled her closer to him, if that was even possible. He waited for Rin to speak again but when she didn't his mind returned to the dilemma he now faced.

The thought of giving up the female in his arms was completely unbearable. He loved her, more than he had ever cared about anybody in his entire life. But his honored insisted, no…_demanded_ that he keep his vow to Kagura. He had wronged them both, Rin and Kagura. He had made a mistake by coming to Rin's apartment. He should have never let it go as far as it did, but he could not stop the urge, the need, the desire to have her the second she told him she was alone. But then again, Rin was his weakness. His life. He could not make a decision. Honor or Love? Break a promise or sacrifice his dignity for the sake of love?

He had been the one to ask Kagura to be his wife, to withdraw such a request would go against everything he was brought up to be and every thing he valued. It would hurt Rin if he chose to stay with Kagura, she would ultimately hate him. How could he choose for he knew that Kagura would undergo the same unnecessary pain? Slowly anger towards his actions with Rin began to build. It was his fault one of them was going to suffer.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at her beautiful face and again noticed the darker region on her cheekbone. His blood boiled more fiercely than it had the first time he noticed it. He could not leave her knowing the only place for her to go back to was to that bastard. But he could not leave Kagura after the years she has spent by his side. His heart ached as thoughts of life without Rin flashed involuntarily through his mind. He hated these feelings of sadness, regret, and pain even more than he hated the sensations of love Rin had created in him. He had to know why she allowed Hiten to beat her. He reached down and stroked the bruise; he felt Rin's body tense at his actions.

"Why?" he asked in a monotone but demanding voice.

His heart ripped in half as her eyes glazed over like glass indicating the presence of tears.

"I cannot tell you," she responded burying her face in his side. He could feel the warm, smearing of the droplets across his skin.

"Why not?"

Rin sat up, keeping the blanket under her arms to keep herself covered. Her back was completely exposed to the man behind her; she hung her head in sorrow, "Because…"

Upon watching her shoulders shake, he sat up and pulled her into his lap. Sesshoumaru cradled her weeping form against him, stroking her hair in an attempt to sooth her pain.

"What ever it is…it is not worth being abused for,"

"Yes it is," she said in a barely audible tone.

"What could possibly be of such value to you that you allow yourself to be hit?" he retorted angrily, grabbing her chin with his fingers and forcing her to look at him.

"You," Rin muttered back, but quickly covered her mouth. Her eyes expanded, she had not intended on telling him the reason but it came out before she could stop it.

His eyes flared almost red for a moment. His arms tightened around her, "Explain."

Rin dropped her head again, staring blankly down at her lap. She dug herself into a hole and now she was going to have to climb her way out by telling him as little as possible but enough to satisfy Sesshoumaru's inquiry.

"Hiten does not want me around you, because he knows my heart belongs to you. Somehow he finds out that I have seen you at some point during the day and he takes his anger out on me, sometimes its with screaming other times he hits me," she pauses for a moment to look up at Sesshoumaru, a evil smirk played at her lips, "But sometimes I come to see you because I know he will find out, and I know it will piss him off. I live to piss that bastard off, because it makes him realize he will never get what he wants."

"You?"

Rin nodded, "well at least my body," she jumped slightly hearing an almost inhuman growl escape Sesshoumaru's throat.

"Then why do you allow him near you? He could easily…" he stopped not wanting to even think about the possibility, "Nothing adds up, Rin."

She laid her head against his shoulder while her mind strategically formed her response as to not let him know more than she wished him to know. Her hand reached up to wipe away the half dried trail of moisture just under her eye, "I owe him some money and well I can't really tell him to fuck off until I pay him back. And please don't suggest pressing charges against him, I already tried but since he comes from a wealthy, powerful family and I am orphaned from a lower middle class family, it's his word against mine. Besides Hiten has his groupies that vouch for him every time."

"If its money you need to keep him away from…" he tried to offer but Rin cut him off, anger dripped from her words.

"No! I owe him. I will pay him back with the money I have worked for; I don't care if it takes me all my life to do it. I will not accept any charity."

Sesshoumaru had about enough, annoyed he flipped them over so that he pinned her under him against he bed. Her eyes were flaring with so many emotions he could not name a single one, "I do not offer charity to you, woman. Do you like being hit by him? Is that it? Is that why you won't accept my help? "

Rin struggled against the weight of his body but she only managed to tire herself, he would not budge. She glared up at him, "Fuck you. You have no fucking right to say such a thing to me. You will never understand _my_ reasons for needing it to be _my_ money that pays him back. It's _my_ debt."

"I would if you would tell me," Sesshoumaru snapped back, lowering his face so that their noses touched.

'Fuck,' Rin thought knowing she had trapped herself between a rock and a hard place; she turned her head to hide her face from his scrutiny, "I cannot…"

"Why?"

"Because I can't, I won't. Its my business, not yours!" she snapped her head back in place so their faces were close together again.

Sesshoumaru's heart ached with undeniable pain; she did not trust him enough to tell him. She would not accept his help so that she no longer had to suffer from Hiten's wrath. He stared coldly into her pained, determined eyes. The consequences she would have to face if she remained with him danced vividly through his mind. He could not let her be hurt for his sake he would not allow it. So after a few minutes of turmoil he made an almost unbearable decision. He would protect her even it meant he had to sacrifice her heart and his.

"I see," he started to remove all emotion from his voice and eyes but…no, not yet…he needed to feel her rose-colored lips against his one last time, he needed to feel complete one _last_ time. Hungrily, he knelt his head down and devoured her lips. She immediately opened for him and he wasted no time in exploring the warm depths of her mouth. Seconds passed, he knew it had to be done now, or else he would not have the strength to leave her.

'I love you, Rin…forever,' his mind declared without words.

Sesshoumaru rolled off her, his feet making a muffled thud when they made contact with the carpet. Quickly he rose and began searching for his discarded clothing. He could feel Rin's eyes watching him, without a doubt wondering what he was doing. He had to this for her and he hoped one day she would forgive him.

After he was clothed, he turned to address her. Her questioning look was enough to eat him alive; "I must thank you for quite an evening, Rin." He made sure to keep his voice as detached as humanly possible. He had to pretend he didn't care.

"Wha…What are you talking about?" she asked while she stood, wrapping the blanket around her naked form. Her mind was barely able to register why the perception of his attitude had changed.

"Don't tell me you actually believed I would leave my fiancée for you, did you?" he watched broken heartedly the flicker of pain in her beautiful sad eyes, "I must admit your body was about to drive me insane, but I have satisfied that desire, so it will _not_ be a problem again." He forced his eyes to remain on Rin even though it was killing him to watch her expressions. He had to be convincing, especially since their relationship and friendship had become very close.

Rin's mind panicked. How could he go from one extreme to the other in matter of minutes? What was he up too? He doesn't mean it, he can't. Not after what happened…after what they shared. He wasn't like that, was he?

"What are you getting at Sesshoumaru?"

"Well if you want me to be blunt then I will…you could never take the place of Kagura in my heart. All you…let me rephrase that…your body was nothing but an object of desire."

He was doing this for her protection. He was doing this for her protection. Sesshoumaru chanted that phrase in this mind over and over as the tears appeared in her eyes but would not fall.

"You can't mean that…what about your reactions, the emotions I saw in your eyes? Why do you get angry about Hiten, if I mean nothing to you?" Rin's voice was quivering. She would not cry in front of him, she would not give him the pleasure of seeing her tears for him.

Sesshoumaru stepped up to her, bending a bit so that he was eye level to her, "It was only your fucking imagination. I do not intend for this night to go any farther. Do not assume you can read me, Rin. Nobody has the ability to do that, so get it through your thick, childish skull…I fucked you to get you out of my system," his eyes were hard and unwavering, "As for Hiten…I do not believe a male should ever hit a woman no matter what kind of slut she is."

Rin's heart shattered into a million and one pieces. He had used her; he was no different than every other male that had been a part of her life. Their goal had always been to hurt her, something she believed Sesshoumaru would never do. She had been wrong, so very wrong. The harshness of his words and uncaring, cold sound of his voice blocked out the logical part of Rin's brain that screamed for her to call his bluff.

"Get out," her eyes narrowed, she refused to blink knowing the dam would break and the water would fall. He would not see her cry for him, "GET OUT," she screamed. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing she cried for him.

Even though his soul felt like it had been ripped from his body, he managed to place a small smirk upon his lips to enhance his acting, "some parting words for you, Rin; don't be so eager to fuck every man that comes to your door. You neighbors might think you a whore."

That was when her hand made a sharp contact with his cheek, which was all the proof he needed that she had taken the bait. No longer would she would have to undergo a rage fit because of him. He would find some way to survive without her, and some way to deal with his own pain and the pain of knowing he had hurt her. All she could do now was hate him, and it would not take long for the hate to replace her pain.

"I said get out," her voice was extremely low while she glared at him from behind a barrier of a liquid wall.

Sesshoumaru turned and began walking away towards the door. He could hear Rin's footsteps behind him. Finally after stumbling a bit through the darkness of the early morning hours he opened the door, allowing a bright light to spill in from the lit hallway. He stepped out of the apartment to be greeted by the harsh slamming of her door. A second and a half later he heard a thud from the other side that sounded like something hitting the floor.

He turned and pressed his forehead to the door gently, his heart shattered like glass at the sound of her frantic sobs on the other side, "I'm sorry," he whispered while he stepped away from the door and walked away from the only woman who would ever own his heart. The only woman he had ever and would ever love.

Inuyasha sat at the coffee table in front of his couch. The morning sunshine beamed through the windows illuminating and brightening the warm toned room. He stared down at the woman sleeping in front of him. She looked so peaceful. Strands of black hair slid from behind her ear and fell across her face.

Subconsciously he reached over and smoothed the stray hair back in place. His fingers lingered on her skin, gliding from the frame of her ear to her cheek. Inuyasha closed his hand loosely and brushed the back of his knuckles across her warm, creamy skin. Immediately his ministrations ceased at the sound of a soft moan escaping her lips.

He stared at her with a half grin dancing along his lips. Her beautiful cinnamon eyes fluttered open, looking around in attempt to acknowledge where she was. Then they fell upon him, and he felt his heart stop at the sight of her graceful smile.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Inuyasha said playfully taunting her.

Kagome stretched her back, her arms reaching far above her head, while her legs extended towards the end of the sofa. After loosening her muscles, the female turned to her side and faced her partner, making sure to keep the blanket over her mouth so she would not kill him with her morning breath.

"What time is it?"

"A little after eight," Inuyasha answered, a glint of amusement in his eyes at the expression she was making with her eyebrows.

"Arrr, Inuyasha, why didn't you wake me earlier?" she asked him in a slightly irritated voice.

Inuyasha merely chucked, "Because I wanted you to rest," his eyes clouded with seriousness, "How are you feeling?"

Kagome held the blanket closer to her body while her mind reminded of her of the lost of her friend. It hurt, and she still wanted to cry at the idea of never seeing Eri again, but the feelings were not as uncontrollable as they had been the night before. The shock of the event had dwindled so now there was only a void in her heart where her friendship with Eri had once resided.

She gave him a weak smile even though he could not see it through the blanket she still kept over her mouth, "I am alright, thank you."

Inuyasha shook his head as he stood, "I had a new toothbrush and some toothpaste sent up for you, they are in the guest bathroom when you are ready. Then I'll drop you off at your apartment before I head to work so that you can get ready but I do not want to see you in the office before ten. I want you to relax and take your time, is that understood?" His eyebrow rose a bit in question.

Kagome nodded in agreement as she sat up allowing her body, again, to stretch before standing and groggily walking towards the bathroom.

"Oh and Kikyou told me this morning that she is going to start seeing a psychiatrist."

Kagome missed the doorway into the bathroom and involuntarily hit the adjoining wall at the very unexpected and quite startling information.

It took her a second to regain her surroundings and to rub her sore forehead, "Are you sure you weren't under the influence of hopeful wishing again, Inuyasha?" she asked glaring angrily at the offending wall.

"Naw, I'm serious," she could hear him yell from the second floor, "She said so before she left for work this morning."

"Well, just maybe she'll get the help she really needs," Kagome hoped innocently before stepping to the side and entering the bathroom, smacking the wall with her hand as she passed just so she felt better that she hurt the wall back.

A few minutes passed and Inuyasha returned to the living room to find Kagome patiently waiting for him. He couldn't keep the smile off his lips from the sight of her. She had a natural beauty that very few people had. She did not need layers of make up, which Kikyou seemed to think was a necessity to being pretty. Kagome was a goddess without any help.

"Staring problem?" Her eyebrows rose and a half smirk plastered on her face.

Inuyasha cleared his throat reverting his gaze to the floor, "No," he mumbled slightly embarrassed that he had been caught.

Kagome stood and walked over to where he stood at the foot of the stairs. Hesitantly she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into his shoulder. A second later she felt his strong arms around her waist pulling her against him. His chin rested on her shoulder, and held her tighter.

"Thank you," her voice was muffled against his black jacket.

He pulled a way so he could look her in the eyes but his arms still remained possessively around her, "You never have to thank me, Kagome. Your friendship is all the thanks in the world."

Kagome smiled, her eyes glazed with a thin layer of tears. He was her best friend nowadays and it hurt to admit that Kikyou didn't want her friendship and Sango seemed to not need her. Inuyasha was all she had, and she loved him more every day for that simple fact. But life presented a new problem, her love ran stronger than just friendship, she was _in_ love with him, Kikyou's husband. It was wrong on more levels than she could count. But on more occasions than one she has had to force her heart and her body from giving into the torturous yearning to be with him.

Now was one of those times. Her heart cried out for the feel of his lips against hers but her mind screamed reprimands and disgust at the idea. Her eyes searched his and discovered that he seemed to be undergoing the same agonizing battle. Why did she allow herself to fall in love with a man she could not rightfully have?

Without realizing it, their face had inched closer while they both were lost in their thoughts. His amber eyes were locked with hers, and her breathing slowed. He felt her body melt against his at the slightest brush of their lips. Inuyasha figured he would go insane from all the emotions running ramped through his mind and heart. It hurt to betray his wife with her best friend, yet it hurt to deny the love he had felt for Kagome for so long.

'Never again,' his mind reminded him, 'Never again.'

Inuyasha tried to pull away but his body would not move, he was trapped in a battle between his heart and his morals. In an instant every thought vanished from his mind, every objection was charred to dust as a bolt of lightening jolt through his being at the feel of her lips massaging his.

_Intense_ could not properly explain what it was like kissing the woman he was forbidden to love. It felt like a heat was scorching its way through his veins, like for the first time in his life he was alive.

Kagome moaned against his mouth, when his tongue slid into hers. Never had she wanted someone so much, but the cost to have him was almost too much of a price to pay. She knew she should have not closed the distance between them but she could not resist and now…now she wanted more, so much more.

She felt his hands soothingly massage the small of her back; her own caressed the back of his neck at the junction where his hair began. She pressed his head closer to her so she could deepen their powerful kiss. He held on to her tight, lifting her feet off the floor so that they dangled a few inches from the carpet. Guilt had been forgotten in the heat of the moment only to build up in the back of their minds, ready to explode the instant Kagome and Inuyasha returned to reality.

After the need for air overwhelmed their desire, Inuyasha placed Kagome back on her feet and pulled away to breath. But it was only seconds until Inuyasha attacked her neck, sending luscious suckling kisses down her neck. Kagome arched her neck to the side giving him better access and losing herself to the sensations he was creating in her.

Beethoven's ninth symphony broke the couple's concentration. The dull vibration tickled Kagome's side while she reached inside her pocket to get her ringing cell phone out. Inuyasha's forehead rested on her shoulder his breaths coming in soft but forced pants. Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, stroking his head with her hand before answering her phone.

"Hello?"

"Kagome…" the voice on the other end was low and pained.

"Sango?" Kagome asked faintly shocked while she stepped away from Inuyasha just as he moved from her, watching her intently.

"I am sorry about your friend. Are you okay?" Sango's voice was now not only pained but full of sorrow and sympathy.

"Thank you, but I am okay now. How are you?"

"Good."

Thank was a lie if Kagome had ever heard one.

"Kagome? Would you mind if we came for a visit next week?"

Inuyasha watched Kagome's eyes light up with excitement while she smiled at him, "Yes, I mean no…grrr…please come, I miss you guys so much."

Sango laughed almost inaudibly before speaking again, "Alright, I still have three more days until the university lets out for spring break, then we can come to visit…"

Kagome could hear low whimpers and sniffles echoing into her ear, "Sango what's wrong?"

The tears exploded from her friend and Kagome waited patiently but worriedly for Sango to regain the ability to speak, "I can't talk about it right now. When we come to visit we will talk. But umm…Kagome, I am going to need you and Inuyasha to do me a very important favor if you two are able."

"Anything Sango." Kagome was more than concerned now not only from the fact of the quivering of her best friend's voice and the fact that Sango rarely cried, but more so by the concept that Sango was very independent and would rather do everything herself before asking others for help.

"Thank you. I will call in a couple of days when Mir…" Sango fought back sobs again, "…when we can work out the details okay?"

"Alright, Bye."

"Bye."

Kagome flipped her phone closed, and replaced it in her pocket. She let a heavy sigh escape her lips.

"Is she okay?" Inuyasha asked moving back towards Kagome, and gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know, something is wrong but she won't tell me yet. Miroku and Sango are coming for a visit, though."

"Well that's good news right?"

"Yeah but I am still worried about her…"

Kagome took an uneasy step backwards away from him, her mind victoriously reminding her of what had only just recently transpired between herself and Inuyasha. She looked up into his face, guilt dancing sulkily across her normal sparkling eyes. She stomach churned uneasily causing Kagome to feel sick as a direct result of her actions with a married man.

Inuyasha looked away from her pained stare. He hated this he hated everything. He fucked things up with his partner. Now things were never going to be the same again, strictly because he could not control the insatiable need to love her, Kagome – his wife's best friend. Anger burrowed into his racing blood. He…_he…_

Kagome interrupted his thoughts, "I am sorry," she stared behind him, refusing to meet his eyes.

"So am I," he responded with an undeniable sigh.

"We have to stop this!" Kagome pleaded, her voice laced intricately with mixed emotions.

"Avoidance doesn't work…it only seems to make matters worse, what else is there for us to do?" Inuyasha asked, stalking pass her towards the front door.

Kagome looked sadly down at her clasped hands, "Forget…"

He stopped dead in his tracks, his heart twisting into a tangled heap of lifelessness. She was right. They needed to forget. _Forget _about the things she made him feel, _forget_ that his soul belonged to her, and her alone. _Forget _and make his heart believe he really loved his wife, whom he was beginning to doubt ever loved him in the first place.

"Agreed," he said quickly, without much more thought, "We better get going so I can drop you off, I need to get to work," he snapped in an attempt to hide the agonizing pain ripping through his existence.

He clenched his fists at the sound of Kagome tear-filled acceptance,

"Agreed," she whispered.

Hiten entered the dark, luminousness home office of his uncle. He felt a cold chill tingle down his spine upon seeing the equally dark, luminousness figure seating at the cherry wood desk.

"You have news?" the figure questioned in a deep, low voice.

The younger male took a step forwards, a pleased smirk forming on his dry lips, "It seems as though Sesshoumaru has done the hard work for me."

"Explain," the man's uncle demanded leaning back in his large, black leather chair.

Hiten's grin only grew in width as he took a seat across from his relative, "You said the key to having Rin is to break her spirit," he paused watching his uncle nod in agreement, "and well Sesshoumaru has incredulously crushed her hopes."

"How do you know this?"

"I had bugs installed in her apartment." Hiten answered folding his arms across his chest.

"So Sesshoumaru was in Rin's apartment?" the man across the desk narrowed his eyes and his already dark pupils darkened.

Hiten mentally gulped form the vibes coming off his uncle, "Um, he spent the night with her."

The older male slammed his fist on his desk, rising immediately from his chair, "What of Kagura?"

"Calm down and listen…" Hiten uneasily requested, pulling a small tape recorder from his pocket and pressing play just as the other man took his seat again.

They listened silently as Sesshoumaru's cold, heartless voice filled the room telling the female he had just fucked that it meant nothing; that she meant nothing to him. The recording ended with the sounds of breaking glass and a few other articles as well as pained sobs coming from the upset female.

"Very well, my advice to you is to keep reminding her of her worthlessness, that she will never overcome what she really is…then once her spirit is completely gone, her hope destroyed, she will be yours."

Hiten's eyes flared fiercely at the idea as anticipation grew in his loins.

"And if you ever let Sesshoumaru near that whore again, you will quickly discover what it feels like to be crushed under a thousand feet of ocean water. I will not have my daughter humiliated."

"But Kagura has told you time and again to stay out of her life in the respects of trying to control her."

"I know this, but my daughter is naïve about her faith in Sesshoumaru and I guarantee that if he so much as touches Rin again you and he both will suffer a faith far worse than either of you can imagine."

Until Next Time…


	6. Separation

**CHAPTER SIX REVAMPING COMPLETE**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Please forgive the grammar and spelling errors

_Takes place four days after chapter five_

Rivers of the Heart

**Chapter Six: Separation**

Inuyasha stepped inside the planning room where he knew he would find Kagome at this time of day. He entered quietly but still managed to capture the attention of its four occupants. Licking his lips he gave them all including his friend a sheepish smirk, momentarily forgetting why he was interrupting.

"Kagome," he said, moving to stand at the far end of the table, his hands gripped both edges, "the world is coming to an end."

The female directly opposite of him, corked an eyebrow, "What would make you say that, Inuyasha?"

His eyes scanned over to the other women in the room. Kagome sat at the head of the rectangular table; two graphic design staff sat on either side of her while the flirtatious new intern, he remembered encountering the day before, sat in the second seat to Kagome's left. He vaguely recalled that the small group was working on a client's advertising strategies.

He opened his mouth to speak but the words would not come out. It was just too shocking, too scary to even entertain the notion but he had to tell her. She would never believe it.

"Sesshoumaru had a hair out of place," he announced in a voice that clearly suggested that the earth was doomed.

Chuckles and giggles emerged from three of the four females. Damn it, he was serious.

Kagome stared at him wondering if he fell down the emergency stairs again, "Oh Inuyasha, you must be exaggerating. I am sure the pits of hell would have frozen over first," she retorted in a blunt, sarcastic tone.

Inuyasha gave her a large smirk, "Oh…they have," his face took on a more serious expression, "I think something is going on, he is being moody and he is a hell razor when he is _moody._ His secretary hasn't seen his assistant Jaken in days and she is being to believe Sesshoumaru killed him. And then there is Rin who has been walking around this place doing a perfect imitation of my brother's cold exterior…"

Kagome watched as the other women perked up at the mention of Sesshoumaru and Rin. They had gone back to work pretending not to be listening but they were, "I believe now is not the time to discuss such matters."

A long heavy sigh escaped his lips, "I know…Hey! I wanted to ask you which client Rin is going to have lunch with today?"

Kagome set her pen down and leaned back in her chair, folding her arms across her chest, "I believe Totosai, why?"

Inuyasha shook his head and scratched the back of his neck, "If my suspicions are correct, the old coot will have a war on his hands."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows together not understanding what he was talking about but she quickly gave up when he moved to leave.

"I, um…" she started to stutter when he reached the door, "I talked to Sango this morning. They will be landing tomorrow afternoon. I told her that you and I have a conference most of the day and to go ahead to my apartment if we don't meet them at the airport. She said she still has the key I sent her so they don't have to wait outside."

He had opened the door during her small speech but immediately closed it and allowed his forehead to hit firmly against, "Damn it, I forgot about the conference. Shit, all right. I will have to work something out," he muttered to himself turning to bid Kagome farewell.

She gave him a confused and worried look. For second Inuyasha got lost in her sparkling depths, "I'll tell you later, but for now lets just say I am in deep shit with my wife," he paused giving her weary smile, "but what else is new."

--------------------------

The restaurant bustled with clanks of silverware and a soft rumble of voices. A soft melody flowed from the small speakers in the ceiling. The midday sunlight spilled into the room making the dining area almost painfully bright.

Rin stared blankly at the man sitting across from her at the round table. He was speaking, it was only polite to look at someone when they spoke but she glared at him willing the bastard to burst into flames. She was pissed; no more than pissed, she was enraged. But her anger was not _completely _directed at the silver haired man in front of her but at the deranged old man who had failed to inform her that Sesshoumaru would also be present at their lunch meeting. She silently wondered if _hit men_ were located in the yellow pages.

Despite her foul mood, she was still able to uphold the proper business etiquette pushing all her personal bias and problems aside so that she could do her job. She kept civil for the last hour as the trio discussed possible plans for Totosai's company. But over the course of their dinning, she continuously caught Sesshoumaru's eyes locked with hers. It was during those instances that her anger faded and her heart started filling her brain with hopes that he had not meant what he had said to her. That he wanted more than just her body, that he loved her. However, she knew…Sesshoumaru does not make mistakes, nor does he lie.

The thing that ate at her the most was the simple fact that she still loved him, regardless of what he done to her. Four days had passed since that night, the night she thought she had conquered the world only to discover that the fates enjoyed seeing her cry.

The pain was excruciating, his words had hurt so much. Now she felt numb, dull and foolish to believe that somebody would actually love her. Every man in her life had hurt her in one way or another. Her father died, her foster father abused her, her boyfriends beat and used her, Hiten was intent on breaking her, and Sesshoumaru…he had been a dream come true, proof that there were good men in the world, a hope that maybe she was worthy of love…she had been sorely wrong, and pathetically stupid.

However, life goes on. She still had her job, and so she buried herself in work to keep her mind off him, and off the reality of their relationship. Their gazes locked again for the hundredth time. His beautiful, dynamic eyes seemed as though they were hiding something from her, but she bitterly reminded herself…_it was only her fucking imagination._

"I have decided…" Totosai broke into her thoughts with his hoarse, shaky voice, "that Tessaiga and Tenseiga's combined skills will do for the advertisements of my clubs. Also, I want the both of you to head my account."

Rin opened her mouth to object the proposal but Sesshoumaru beat her to it, "With your company's interest in mind, I do not believe that Rin and I working together on this project will be profitable to you. Perhaps you would settle for representatives from each of our companies to take charge of your account."

Rin watched him out of the corner of her eye as she waited for Totosai to answer. She did not want to spend more time with Sesshoumaru than she was forced to do so. Her head was beginning to ache from the sheer force of her emotions raging inside her; she did not want to imagine what her body would have to endure if they had another joint project.

"No. It is the two of you or no deal," Totosai finally decided shaking his finger at the pair he sat between.

She clenched her fist tightly together in her lap. If this old fart didn't have so much, goddamn money, she would get up and walk out right now.

"Would you settle for just Sesshoumaru or I and a representative instead? You see Totosai, Sesshoumaru and I are currently undergoing a conflict of opinions and I honestly believe it would be best that we do not work together until the problem is resolved."

"I agree."

Rin tried to keep from rolling her eyes…_bastard._

"Then I suggest you to settle your differences. I will not accept anybody but you." Totosai said, standing firm to his decision and desire to have the pair work on his case.

Sesshoumaru and Rin gazed at each other, amber waves locking with cinnamon sugar. Ice met fire and a catalyst began, Sesshoumaru felt his frozen exterior melt away from the heat that radiated off her. To him she was nothing but a thief, a very sly, cunning, beautiful thief that had destroyed his protective barriers, reached for his heart, and took it without his permission. He could see the pain hidden just beneath the surface in her eyes, and he made it a point to keep his emotions under control so she would not see the regret he had for hurting her. She always had a knack for being able to read him like a book, something he thought nobody could do.

He reached for his water glass and brought it to his lips before breaking eye contact with Rin. The liquid did little to lubricate his dry throat; he could not find a valid explanation to change the older man's mind. His thoughts drifted to his assistant. He had sent Jaken to investigate about Hiten, in hopes of discovering what the ass held over his Rin.

"Very well, I will accept the commission," he coldly announced and after a second of biting her bottom lip until it swelled Rin agreed as well.

Sesshoumaru set his water glass back on the table. The death motive from one of his favorite operas broke the silence that had fallen upon the table after Rin spoke. After asking Totosai and Rin to excuse the interruption, Sesshoumaru reached inside his jacket and retrieved his cell phone from one the inner pockets.

He glanced at the caller identification then at the two people engaging in low conversation before he got up from the table, he flipped his phone open and pressed a button to answer the call, "I did not expect you to call to soon."

"Well I did not expect to have decided so quickly," a female voice cooed into his ear.

"So have you choose the tour of Europe or the cruise to the Caribbean?"

"The Caribbean. I have been to Europe so many times, darling."

"It is of no matter to me. As long as you are happy, it is your honeymoon," he responded. From his spot across the restaurant, Sesshoumaru watched Rin shake the old man's hand before she left.

"Yours too!" the female snapped back.

"Indeed, you mentioned yesterday that your shoot might be finished early. When do you estimate to be home?"

"Early next week, probably Monday. We've had some good weather so all my modeling was able to completed early."

"Then I shall await your return. But I must return to work."

"Okay, I will talk to you in a day or so, bye" Kagura pouted.

"Very well, good bye."

Sesshoumaru walked, weaving between the labyrinths of tables, back over to where Totosai sat alone. He wondered if Kagura knew anything about Hiten, after all he was her cousin. His curiosity started to kick in; could she possibly know what the connection was between her cousin and Rin? He decided, as he dodged a group of people following the hostess, he would inquire about Rin when his fiancée returned.

"It seems I scared the sweet lady off," Totosai spoke sulkily, rising when Sesshoumaru returned, "She is a rare catch – intelligent, a beauty like none I have seen before, and a good, courageous heart. If only I were thirty years youn…" he stopped when he heard the gentleman beside him almost growl a remark..

"Oh, want her for yourself aye?" Totosai almost smirked, "But are you not engaged? Wait, I see…could that be the conflict Miss Rin mentioned earlier?"

Sesshoumaru fought off the sudden urge to strangle the life out the old man before him, "I detest your inability to ask a single question at a time and your infuriating need to ask them. If you have nothing further to discuss with me, then I shall take my leave."

"I request that you attend the grand opening my newest club downtown tonight."

"I do not have the time or the patience to do such a thing." Sesshoumaru remarked, grabbing his coat that had been hanging over his chair.

"I _request_ that you attend, Miss Rin has already agreed and I will not expect anything less of you."

Sesshoumaru frowned not particularly liking the way Totosai attempted to challenge him, however, spending the evening with Rin still angry at him might make for an amusing night, "Then you will not be disappointed."

Inuyasha arrived home early in the evening with a plan. The ultimate goal being, to keep Kikyou from getting mad when he told her about his conference on Saturday and that he could not attend the hospital's annual picnic with her. Mentally preparing himself for the fight that was sure to come, Inuyasha unlocked the door to his apartment and cautiously stepped inside. Immediately he was greeted with the slamming of pots and pans in the kitchen, he winced at realization that his plan was going to miserably fail. His fingers ran through his long tresses as he dropped his brief case on the couch and then headed into the kitchen.

He squinted his eyes when the bright light of the room bolted into his pupils, "Hey, Kikyou."

She stood at the sink, her hands were lost in the deep depths of soap water, 'he just had to come home, didn't he?' she thought, pulling another pot from the sink and practically throwing it into the dishwasher.

Inuyasha took another step closer, realizing something was seriously wrong. Kikyou had never washed dishes in her life.

She was angry and confused. Her mind threatened to shut down and let go of what little sanity it still possessed. She had been somewhat hopeful early this morning when she left home since today would be the day she started seeing her therapist. But all that hope was quickly destroyed, and pain flooded in to fill its place. When she got to work, not only was she asked to assist the neonatology nurses but she had run into Naraku as well.

It killed her to be around the infants for most of the day, watching helplessly as they fought for their lives. Despair worked its way into her heart; her child had not even been given the chance to fight before it had been killed. Then Naraku came along, filling her mind with thoughts of another life, a better life, away from the pain and sadness. She wanted an escape; she wanted it so desperately she almost left with him. But thoughts of Inuyasha made her stay. She loved him but after thinking all afternoon, she had decided that maybe some time apart would do them some good.

"What's wrong?" she heard his stricken voice call out to her.

'Couldn't he have left me alone for a little longer?!' her mind screamed, irritation sinking into her.

"Kikyou…?"

"What the fuck do you want?" she screamed at him, spinning around, her eyes blazed like the fire of hells. She was sick of him always asking her _what was wrong, _she hated the way he tried to comfort her, and she loathed the fact that he had to know every damn thing. She needed space, and time to work things out on her own. The therapist and him be damned.

He looked frustrated and tired. The exasperation on his face told her, he had not expected her outburst.

"You want to know what I want?" he asked, stalking up to her, grabbing her shoulders, and pulling her body against him, "I want you to be happy again. I want to see you smile and laugh like you used to. And I want to know what you need me to do so that you can fix whatever is bothering you."

Kikyou almost lost it there, the pain in his voice, the way he held her so close to his body, it was almost enough to break down her barriers. But her heart quickly recovered, her eyes froze over and her mind set in determination.

"I want a separation," she spoke and pulled away from his embrace.

She did not flinch when his eyes clouded over with so many emotions she could not name them all. She watched as he stared at her in complete disbelief.

"Wha…what did you say?" he asked, taking a step back.

"You heard me! I need to be away from here, away from you! I need time to figure out if I want to stay married to you or if I want a divorce," she snapped angrily at him.

"What the fuck? Where hell did all this come from? What the fuck did I do to make you hate me? What, damn it?!"

His head swam in confusion, pain, and anger, his body twisted in nausea and his heart felt betrayed.

"You care too much that is what you did, instead of letting me work things out after my accident. I don't hate you, but I don't know if I love you that way anymore."

Inuyasha felt his throat constrict, closing off his oxygen supply. He did not know what to think or how to feel. Never in a million years had he expected Kikyou to ask for a separation.

"I am leaving to visit my sister after the hospital's event tomorrow. I ask that you leave the house until my departure and that you do not attend the picnic either. When I get back in about a week or so, I will start moving out."

"Kikyou…?"

"No," her heart quivered from his pitiful sight. Her resistance was wearing thin, and if he stayed any longer, she would wind up taking back her decision. She needed time alone for her, to get her emotions and feelings in check. He would make it without her, he had never needed her anyways.

"Please just go…Get Out!" she screamed when tears started to prick at her eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes grew hard; his normal bright amber depths were a dark sandy color. Without a single word, he walked out of the kitchen, and a few seconds later, the front door slam shut.

------------------------------------------

He had been walking for hours, thinking about his wife, her decision. The rain had long since soaked into his bones; his hair clung to his face and jacket. His feet ached from his strenuous pace. It was a gloomy, dark wet night and the streetlights caused a yellow glow to light his path. Thunder cracked in the distance but he stared blankly at the sidewalk unaffected.

He passed a tan limo just as a female stepped out bidding her lover farewell. He continued his route not registering his surroundings and lost in his thoughts. His mind ignored the gasp and fast taps of high heel shoes behind him.

"Inuyasha?" A familiar voice filled his ears causing in him to stop but not turn around.

A small hand grabbed his shoulder, "Look at me!"

Slowly he turned, confused. Had he walked that far? His answer was at hand when Kagome's pale, worried eyes met his. She stood holding an umbrella over the both of them as if it would make a difference for him since he was already soaked.

"Kagome?" he shook his head, looking up at the apartment building on his left side. It was the building Kagome lived in; hence he had traveled a good distance since he lived on the other side of the city.

"What's wrong, you look pale?" she asked, placing her warm hand on his forehead, then his cheek.

He didn't look at her, only stared hopelessly at the piece of lint on her shoulder. The rain drummed against the forest green umbrella echoing into his mind.

Kagome let out a heavy sigh, "C'mon, we'll talk inside." She said as she looped her arms with his and walked towards her home.

Until Next Time…


	7. Good Times and the Bad

**CHAPTER SEVEN REVAMPING COMPLETE**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters. That wonderful honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors.

_Takes place the same day as the last chapter._

Rivers of the Heart  
**Chapter Seven: Good Times and the Bad**

Sesshoumaru observed the vibrant, electrifying colors of Totosai's club, Twin Blades. He sneered at the man before him. The bouncer was taking him to the VIP lounge where Totosai, the old coot's partner, and Rin awaited him. People…he fucking hated them. They were a bunch of pathetic imbeciles who never failed to annoy the hell out him. He was surrounded; they pushed against him as he maneuvered in the crowd. As he passed, women seemed to begin drooling on him, pissing him off further.

It wasn't long before the bouncer reached the stairs and they began their trek upwards towards the room that overlooked the dance floor. Music blasted into his ears, and lights of all colors flickered at him, drawing his attention. The smell of alcohol and cheep perfume assaulted his nose and the heat radiating off sweating bodies further deepened Sesshoumaru's mood.

He entered the room when the tall, thick bouncer opened the black door for him. He was welcomed with the goofy grin of an old man, a mischievous smirk from the partner, and a partial smile from Rin as her eyes seized him up and down. He greeted the trio with forced pleasantries and took a seat in the booth next to Rin.

The room was completely black with highlights of silver. A large window allowed viewers to look out into the crowded club. There was a single table in the room with a booth that wrapped almost completely around it. The only other thing in the small area was a bar against the back wall.

"What do you think of my humble place, Sesshoumaru?" Totosai chattered out, his large eyes attempting to read the man's expression.

Sesshoumaru stared at Rin from the corner of his eye. He found it hard to form words, as his mind rendered her absolutely breathtaking. She wore black mini-skirt accenting her beautiful thighs. Her pink blouse extended to her knees while the front arched around her navel, exposing her delicate belly ring, he obviously failed to notice _that night._ The shirt was v-cut and its long sleeves extended down her arms and flowered out with long waving fabric at her wrist. Her long brown tresses followed down her back and over her shoulders. Her makeup was very light, almost nonexistence, allowing everybody to see her true beauty.

"Sesshoumaru?" her voice flowed into his ears catching his complete attention.

She smirked at him, "Totosai asked you a question," she stated raising an eyebrow at him. Rin licked her lips to refrain from breaking out into a full brown grin. She had caught him staring at her, if he had really _satisfied _his desire for her then he eyes would have not been so clouded with lust a few moments ago. Okay, maybe it wasn't lust she wanted from him, but it was something she could use to figure out why he had said all those things to her _that night_.

His words hurt, more than he would ever know. But slowly her senses were coming back to her, the pain dulling to a weak ache, and now she was a woman on a mission. She would call his bluff, because the more she ran through that night in her mind the more she realized that things didn't add up. She wasn't going to give him up because of that kiss he gave her before he exploded told her that he cared for her at least a small fraction.

"My apologies, what was the question?" Sesshoumaru asked unfazed by the interruption of his thoughts.

An hour passed as the four spoke of possible plans for the club and various tactics for its advertising. Rin was quickly becoming bored, her mind began to be drawn by the muffled music of the dance floor below.

"Miss Rin, an acquaintance of mine, informed me that you and him were quite the couple," Kaijinbou remarked, also getting bored with business.

"Really? And who might this acquaintance be?" she asked, reaching for her strawberry daiquiri and taking a sip.

"Hiten…ah…damn I do not recall his last name at the moment."

Rin rolled her eyes, figures that bastard would spread lies. She shot a look over at Sesshoumaru wishing for a reaction. She could tell his jaw was clenched, and his hand made a fist in his lap. Rin blinked, she hadn't expected anything from him. An idea worked its way into her mind and she diverted her gaze to keep from smiling.

"Hiten? Oh yes, he is what you could say 'my knight in shinning armor,'" she said even though her mind was referring to Hiten as pond scum. She made sure to keep her eyes away from Sesshoumaru directly but indirectly she watched his fist.

"That is good to hear. Hiten is a very wealthy man with a solid foundation, he'll make a good husband someday," Kaijinbou responded, earning a look of disgust from Totosai.

'Sure, he'll beat his wife within an inch of her life while at the same time destroying her self-esteem and identity with his words,' she thought bitterly.

"Has he proposed yet, the way he spoke of you, told me that you were the one for him." Kaijinbou continued unaware of what was happening around him.

Totosai always dislike Hiten, he was always causing trouble in his other clubs so the old man began wondering if his partner had had too many drinks for the night. Rin's face held an expression of interest and happiness while her thoughts cursed Hiten into the pits of hell. And Sesshoumaru…Sesshoumaru was two breaths away from strangling the odd looking man for even mentioning the idea of his Rin marrying that asshole.

"Yes, he has many times but up till I have refused his advances."

"Why? If you don't mind that I ask "

Rin bit her bottom lip, 'this has to work, please tell me my instincts aren't wrong,' she thought before calming her nerves to keep her voice from breaking as she spoke, "No, it's okay. Um well, unfortunately I'm in love with another man. And I couldn't see my life with Hiten so long as there was hope for my chances with this other man…but, recently I was force to realize the man doesn't love me and he made it clear he never would," she closed her eyes for moment to gain control of the tears that wanted to fall, "So, since there is no hope left for me, I have decided to accept Hiten's proposal the next time he asks."

Sesshoumaru reached for his drink and downed in one gulp in response to Rin's announcement. His heart and mind was in frantic chaos, and he despised every second of it. It was her fault. Her fault for making him fall in love with him, her fault for making him lose control of his thoughts and emotions, her fault for turning his world upside down. Now it was his fault that she was actually contemplating on marrying Hiten. He clenched his fist together, his nails piercing his palm and drawing blood.

Totosai shot a look to Sesshoumaru. The silver haired man looked as if he was about to lose it at any given moment. His eyes were darker than normal and the scowl on his face was almost frightening.

"Yes, well don't be to hasty in your decision, young lady. Sometimes us men are brainless and don't know what we had until we have lost it forever," Totosai croaked out, standing, "If you will excuse us, Kaijinbou and I must check on our employees and guests."

The remaining three stood, after partings were exchanged, Sesshoumaru and Rin were left alone in the room. Sesshoumaru sat back down, to angry and confused to acknowledge her presence. He stared vacantly at the empty shot glass before him, the pain in his palm just beginning to register. She would marry Hiten over his dead body.

Rin willed her heart to stop pounding so hard. She had seen the blood he drew with his hand and the look in his eyes the second after the club owners left. It wasn't her imagination; he cared for her to some degree, he had just proven it. But the question was: How much did he care for her? Straightening her posture, she set her mind to find out the answer.

Sesshoumaru sat creating formulas on how to dispose of a dead body so nobody would ever find it. All thoughts went blank when legs straddled his lap, and his lips were taken captive in a fierce embrace. He kissed her back ten fold, his tongue diving into the warm contours of her mouth. His hands wrapped around her tiny waist and pulled her closer, while he fought a moan away when her tongue entwined with his and her little hands fisted in his hair. His Rin, she was his, he could never deny her anything, even his love. He had decided on a rash tactic to protect her, it failed, he would simply have to come up with another, _Rin was his_, everybody else be damned. He pulled away after a minute needing oxygen in his lungs. His eyes locked with her sad, glassy orbs.

"I thought you only wanted me for a one night stand," she said through a shaky voice.

His facial expression remained as it always did, "What makes you think that I have changed my mind?" He watched her eyes fall close for a moment of time pushing out a single, lone tear to roll leisurely down her rose colored cheek.

Rin reopened her eyes, reached down and grabbed his right wrist, pulling the hand between their bodies. Both pair of eyes looked down at it while her little fingers traced the nail marks on his palm. He quickly realized that this was her answer. He glanced back up at her, mentally wincing when another tear escaped.

"Why…?" it hurt too much to finish the question, but she looked up to stare into his eyes, hoping that he would understand what she was asking. Why did he reject her that night?

It was a long minute before he answered, his face moved closer and closer to hers with each passing second. He could almost hear the sound of her quivering heart pounding against her ribs. Her warm breath teased his lips. His arms held her tight against him, deciding that he was never going to let her go.

"Because Rin," their lips brushed just fleetingly, "I love you," he confessed before claiming her lips as a whimper escaped her mouth. He knew at that instant, that he would never kiss another woman for the rest of his life. He silently vowed his life to her, he would love and want no other woman for as long as he lived. Rin was his just as much as he belonged to her.

--------------------------------

"Kanna?"

"What?"

"Isn't that your sister's fiancée?"

Kanna scanned the dance floor where her cousin was pointing. She brushed her long white hair behind her ear, not seeing him. Sesshoumaru did _not _dance.

"Over there, the one with that girl in his arms." Souten flickered her arm up and down in the pair's direction.

Kanna finally located the silver haired man. Her eyes narrowed as she observed the couple. Sesshoumaru, the man that was to marry her sister, was out on the dance floor; a young brown haired female stood in front of him, her back and ass pressed against his chest and groin. His arms held her hips possessively while he moved them with the rhythm of his body. Her hands rested over his, her head resting back against his shoulder titled to the side as he placed lingering kisses along her neckline.

"That fucking bastard is cheating on your sister. She's out of town so he thought he could have some fun. Kanna once you call your sister, he is so dead." Souten spoke, straining her eyes to get a good look at the female.

"No, I have a better idea than telling Kagura." Kanna responded monotone, pulling out her phone and flipping it open.

While her cousin pressed buttons on her phone, Souten gasped, "That's the woman, my brother Hiten owns. Oh hell he is going to kill her. He fucking hates Sesshoumaru."

"My father will take care of the both of them," Kanna said, snapping a picture of Sesshoumaru and Rin with her phone then immediately sending the discovery to her father.

Kagome sat on her green couch, sliding her brush through Inuyasha's damp hair. The brittles caught a snag and she gently raked the knot from the silver strands. Inuyasha sat on the floor staring blankly ahead of him. She frowned; he had not spoken a word since she had found him out in the rain.

She made him take a long, hot shower especially since he was wet and freezing. After his shower he put on a pair of sweats and a white t-shirt she kept in her apartment for him when Kikyou would kick him out. Now, she just sat brushing through his hair, waiting until he was ready to talk.

Minutes passed and she finished with her small task. She was more than worried. Whatever was wrong with him had to be serious, she had never seen Inuyasha so 'out of it.' He didn't seem to register anything. Inuyasha's head drooped, and Kagome let out a heavy sigh, scooting to the floor behind him and resting her cheek against his back, her hands rested on his shoulder.

"Kik…" his voice cracked and he cleared his throat softly before continuing, "Kikyou wants a separation."

Kagome gasped, lifting her head and staring at Inuyasha in disbelief, "Why?" she whispered.

Inuyasha's head hung a bit more and he shook it a little, "she says she needs time to herself so she can figure out if she still wants to stay married to me."

She blinked back tears, she never disliked her best friend more than she did at the moment. How could Kikyou do that him? He only wanted to be there for his wife, wanted to know what had happened to her so he could help heal her pain.

"Do you think it's because of the accident?" she asked quietly moving from behind him to sit next to him.

Inuyasha nodded, "I know it is," his hands fisted in his lap, "I hate it, I hate it all. I am so fucking confused right now I am about to go out of my mind. Kikyou doesn't know what the hell she wants, and I want more than anything right now to say just _fuck it_ because of I am sick of her pity parties, and her constant mood swings, and all the fucking decisions she makes without me as if my opinion doesn't matter."

Kagome listened to him vent, knowing he had kept it all pent up for most of the evening.

"I swear something must have happened today. Because the last few days she was actually happy…happy! Then when I get home, she starts screaming tell me she wants a separation so she can think. She goes from one extreme to another I can't keep up. Sometimes I wonder why I married her in the first place, why I even bother with her now…" he trailed off.

When she was sure he was finished at least for the time, she spoke. "Because its not in your nature to just walk away. I don't know what is in your heart or your feelings for her but I do know you have a bleeding heart for those you care about and it hurts you to see her in so much pain while she pushes you away. Your entire existence cries out to fix things so that she doesn't have to be sad anymore. That's why you bother."

Inuyasha looked her directly in the eyes for the first time since he left work earlier that day. He was almost overwhelmed with the level of concern and understanding evident in her watery eyes. A thought raced across his mind and as it vanished left him feeling worse than he had before. If Kikyou decided to divorce him, then he would be free to love Kagome like his heart demanded he should, Kagome could be his. He immediately moved his stare to his lap wishing that the throbbing of his head would cease enough so he could think properly. Things were already complicated enough, his love for Kagome and their relationship would only complicate things more. He needed to deal with one thing at a time.

"Want some coffee?" Kagome asked, figuring he needed to think some more. When Inuyasha merely shrugged she got up to start the coffee maker in case his display of indecision actually meant yes.

His mind continued to dwell on Kagome; he couldn't take it off her. He loved her more than he could comprehend adding to his distraught state. A battle began between his emotions, each one fighting for dominance; guilt, anger, and pain being the strongest. He stood stretching his aching muscles. A growing part of him wanted to be happy at the opportunity to be with the woman he loved, and it was slowly starting to kill him. He loved Kikyou but nowhere near the intensity or strength that he loved her best friend. He was quickly starting to lose his mind because of the raging conflict of needing to be with Kagome yet remaining true to Kikyou.

Kagome walked back over to him, a red mug in hand and a gentle, serene smile on her lips. He gave her a weak grin in return, taking the cup, and muttering a "thank you."

He took a few sips before moving to set it down on the end table. It only took a few seconds before he was standing before Kagome again. His eyes searched hers for a long time before pulled her into an embrace.

Kagome let her eyes fall close as she hugged him back, a few tears managed to work their way out, tickling her nose and cheek as they rolled across her face. He pulled away just enough to place his forehead against her hers before he spoke.

"I don't know what is going to happen in the next few weeks…months…years…but I just want, no need to tell you at least one more time that I love you."

Her chin quivered matching the quaking in her heart. It should be wrong to feel this way for a married man let alone her best friend's husband but she couldn't stop herself. And now there was hope for them to be together eventually and she felt absolutely horrible for even thinking of it. She didn't realize she was crying again until she felt his lips kiss them away.

For a moment she was speechless at the sensation he was causing in her with just simple touches, "I love you too…so much," she said just before she was caught up into a heavy, emotion consumed kiss.

His hands pressed the small of her back tightly against him while their mouths expressed all that was unspoken between them. When the overwhelming urge to lose himself with her began to overtake him, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry" he responded, his chest heaving for air.

"It's okay," she offered him a weak smile.

Inuyasha reached up and stroked her check with the palm of his hand, "Kagome?"

She closed her eyes leaning into his touch, her arms still around his neck, "Yes?"

"I know I have no right to ask this but…"Inuyasha took a deep breath of air "…could I hold you in my arms just tonight and pretend that none of this is happening, that its only me and you in world? I don't want to think about anything but how it feels to hold you, I just want to be reminded of how happiness is supposed to feel."

Kagome bit back tears at the sound of his voice, he sounded desperate yet equally ashamed. How could she deny him? She took a moment to calm her trembling body before nodding her answer. Reopening her misty eyes, she took his hand in hers, before placing a chastised kiss on his cheek then leading him to her bedroom.

Naraku chuckled at the news he had just received. He stared out the large window of his office as it filtered the brilliant lights of the city into the room.

"Sir, we've just reviewed the recorded conversation between Kikyou and Inuyasha earlier this evening. Ah well, Sir! Kikyou announced to her husband that she wants a separation."

"Perfect…" Naraku's malicious voice echoed through the empty room. Now all he had to do was 'play' mister nice guy for a few weeks and he would have the woman who haunted his dreams. She was vulnerable, trusting, and very open for influence. Yes, she will be an easy target now that all the pieces have fallen into place.

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket soon followed by a loud beep indicating to him he had just received a message of some sort. Keeping his eyes focused on the city below, he retrieved his phone and flipped it open.

"What would Kanna be sending me?" he asked after looking down and noticing the sender's number.

He pressed the button to open the message, and a picture began to scan onto his screen. His eyes darkened at the image. He analyzed it for a long period of time before snapping the silver phone shut and setting it on the window seal.

Naraku reached into the pocket located inside his black blazer, and pulled out a cigar as well as a lighter. He stuck the thick brown stick between his lips, holding the solid gold lighter tight in his grasp.

Sesshoumaru dares to dishonor _his_ daughter with a woman not fit be called anything but a manipulating slut. The bastard that dares to break his little girl's heart is seriously looking for a gruesome reality check. Sesshoumaru's thoughtless decisions will not go unpunished. And Rin. Obviously Hiten failed in controlling that little bitch. He would simply have to take matters in his own hands. Rin and Sesshoumaru shall be dealt, without mercy.

Until Next Time…


	8. Time Apart

**CHAPTER EIGHT REVAMPING COMPLETE**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors.

Rivers of the Heart  
**Chapter Eight: Keep Apart**

She snuggled closer to the warmth that engulfed her body. Kagome felt consciousness slowly creeping its way into her mind. But she fought against it, waking up meant she would have to move out of his embrace, everything would have to go back to normal. Friends didn't hold each other like this, and in real life that was all they could be…just friends. A loud ring tone decided the winner of the battle between getting up and going back to sleep.

Grumbling, she leaned across the bed to reach for the annoying electronic, smiling when Inuyasha's arms tightened around her waist. As she picked up the receiver she shot a glance at the digit clock on the nightstand, its red lights stood out upon the darkness of the room.

"Six thirty, damn it we have to get up in fifteen minutes." She mumbled, pressing the talk button, "Hello?" she asked sleepily into the phone.

"Miss Higurashi?" a male voice roared from the other line.

"Yes?" she responded, groggily sitting up and wiping her eyes. She shivered slightly when the blanket rolled from her body exposing her to the cold air in the room.

"My name is Myouga, I am the coordinator for the Tokyo Business Convention. My apology for calling at such an early hour, but I need to inform you that the convention for today has been postpone until the fall. We are sorry for any inconvenience this may cause for you. If you could, please contact any of your employees who had planned to attend. Thank you, and have a great day."

"You too." She said, turning the receiver off and then tossing back on the charger. Happily, she pulled her blankets back over her body and moved to rest her head against Inuyasha's chest.

"Morning," he said with a yawn, pressing her closer to his body with his arms.

"Good night," she whispered, a smirk on her tired lips.

A chuckled escaped his lips, "As much as I would love to just lie in bed with you all day, we _do_ have get up."

"No we don't."

"Why is that?" he asked, stroking the back of her head with his hand.

"Lucky for us, the convention was cancelled today. So go back to sleep, and don't plan on going anywhere for a while."

"Whatever you say m'lady," he joked, closing his eyes again, quickly surrendering to sleep again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmmm" she moaned, her eyes fluttering open only to be greeted by the bright morning lighting of the room. Her mind concentrated on the warm, wet sensation on her left breast, every inch of her naked form alive and awake as a result. Her fingers raked through his silky silver hair, as memories of the night before danced vividly in her mind.

_He loved her._ If nothing else had happened last night, just his simple confession would have made it absolutely perfect. But he made it better than perfect, he had made _love_ to her all night, now it seems as though he planned for an encore. Her back arched, while his rough hand slid down her side and his kisses teased up her neck.

"Good morning, Rin" he said huskily into her ear, causing a shiver to run ramped down her spine.

A smile graced her lips, "Good morning," she responded, wrapping her arms around his neck just as his lips found hers in a deep, emotion filled embrace. Minutes passed before the pair ceased the clashing of their lips and tongues. Sesshoumaru rolled on to his back, taking Rin with him, nestling her against to him.

Rin allowed a content sigh escape her lips, her index finger tracing the hard muscles of his chest. Everything was so perfect, but reality would be returning soon. Her mood began sinking…he was still engaged to Kagura, and she still had Hiten to deal with. And just because he said he _loved_ her did not mean he would break things off with his fiancée.

A frown etched onto her flushed lips, she would _not_ be Sesshoumaru's mistress; she would _not_ be the other woman. And Hiten? He was a pompous ass who used the fact that he helped her turn her life around to harass and bully her. Hiten could be dealt with, they were not in a romantic relationship, nor did she care about him. It was her life to live and she would chose to spend it with whom ever she wished. She owed a financial debt to Hiten, not her life.

Kagura…Did Sesshoumaru still plan to marry her? Rin was afraid to ask, for fear of ruining their time together, but she had to know what he intended on doing.

"What are you thinking?" he coolly asked, pulling her chin up with his finger, so he could see into her beautiful eyes.

"Life…me, you…" she trailed off, letting her gaze on him fall to the blanket around them.

Sesshoumaru allowed the silence between them remain as he weighed a decision in his head. He loved her; he loved the girl in his arms more than he could have ever thought he could care for anyone. But she did not trust him; at least that was what he had come to understand. He did not care what she had done in her past, only what she did right here, right now. Obviously she feared he would hold her past against her, thus forcing him to conclude that she had no faith in him. Yes, he was willing to give up everything for her…everything, but they could have nothing if she did not trust him.

"We have matters to discuss," he stated.

Rin sighed. Her stomach churned with anxiety and nerves. If he really wanted a relationship with her, then he would want to know everything about her, especially the areas pertaining to Hiten.

Initially she had been afraid of his reaction to the sins of her youth but the more she thought about them the more she became aware that she was more ashamed of what she had done than anything else.

"I know," she said weakly building up her courage, "about Hiten…and Kagura."

Her eyes shot to his face when his body stiffened at the mention of his fiancée, she watched him for a few seconds waiting for him to look her in the eye. When he would not, she got out of the bed.

Quickly she grabbed his robe that was hung over the end of his bed, and wrapped it securely around her. For a long time she stood staring out of his sliding glass doors into the waking city.

Might as well tell him now get it over with it. Maybe if she told him, he would tell her what he intended to do about Kagura. They would _not_ have a relationship if he chose to remain with his fiancée, that much she was sure of, no matter how much it hurt to make that kind of decision.

"My parents died when I was young. I was taken to a foster home, since I have no living relatives. My foster parents didn't give a rats ass about me, things were pretty rough," she swallowed hard before continuing, "so I looked for an escape to the pain and unhappiness I felt…I started experimenting with pot and within a few months I was a full blown addict always needing something stronger. It's a miracle I didn't overdose. Well money for me wasn't so easy to come by so…" she trailed off as her head hung a bit.

Rin could feel her heart trembling behind her ribs, "…so in place of money I offered my body as payment. Eventually I hit rock bottom and that's when Hiten found me. At the time, he was a light in the dark pits I had put myself in. He shoved me into a rehabilitation center for eighteen months, hired for a tutor so I could catch up on my school, had the doctors perform every test available for any diseases I might have contracted. Hiten paid for it all. I was lucky; I managed to overcome my problem with minimal repercussions. Someone was watching out for me up there because all my tests came back negative. I turned my life around with Hiten's help."

She heard him shift slightly under the covers, "Hiten was a great guy at first, very supportive and friendly but as soon as I recovered, I found out his true intentions for helping me. His father wanted him to marry, and so Hiten went looking for a woman who he thought was easy to control, who wouldn't say a word when he slept around, he wanted a woman that was seen not heard. Since I fell into drugs so deep, and since he helped me, he figured I was the woman he was looking for…" she felt her temper rising, "He fucking thought he could control me, the bastard never knew what hit him. And so after a few violent fights, he finally let me go and live my life so long as I continued to pay him the debt that I owed. Why he came back, I still can't figure his true motive but I assume it's to force me to marry him to get his father off his back."

There she had told him everything about her past, it was almost as if a heavy weight lifted off her chest but was quickly replaced with a frenzy of butterflies in her stomach. She waited for Sesshoumaru to say something…anything, but there was nothing, he didn't even move. Her eyes sadly surveyed the morning sky, while her mind contemplated the meaning of his silence. Strong arms encircled her waist and she jumped because she had not heard him get up. Her head rolled back on his shoulder, as he placed lazy kisses along the side of her neck.

"And you will not let me help you?" he asked, raising his head and resting his chin on her head.

"No…" she stated quietly, her eyes transfixed on the bird soaring in the distance, her hands moving to rest over his, "I…."

"Do not think of it as charity, Rin. Rather a business transaction. I will loan you the money so Hiten will be out of your life. Then we will discuss a repayment plan, and there will be interest of course," he teased, the corner of his lip tipping up as her laughter filled his ears.

"I will think about it."

Sesshoumaru nodded in response, moving his hands from her waist to slide across her silky skin beneath his robe, "I wish to ask you something."

Rin closed her eyes as his limbs moved upward to caress her firm mounds, she felt a cool breeze swept over the exposed parts of her body, "What?"

"I will not ask until certain matters have been resolved."

"Hiten?" she asked turning her head so she could see his face.

"and Kagura," Sesshoumaru corrected, bending down to place a gentle kiss upon her lips.

Rin smiled at him, her eyes sparking with joy. He really did want her, only her. She didn't have to think to hard to figure out what his question _might _be. Even if it wasn't what she hoped, Rin knew she could die the happiest woman on earth at that moment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku unlocked the door to Kagome's apartment, pushing it open and popping his head inside to survey for any occupants. He couldn't see anybody, but that did not mean Kagome wasn't home. He grabbed the suitcase from where he had sat it down and walked inside, Sango following suit.

In silence they walked into the large living room to deposit their luggage. Miroku rolled his neck to relieve a cramp. The tension between him and his wife seemed to be getting worse by the day. She had not spoken more than a paragraph to him since she found him passed out in the bedroom. He felt the familiar sensation of shame and guilt flood his heart. He broke his promise to him, and her hurt.

He knew he could offer a billion excuses for why he got drunk that night. He was fired from yet another job for unknown cause, being the number one reason. But no matter the motive, it was the fact that he lacked self-control and was unable to stop himself before he winded up hurting the woman who meant the world to him. The only thing he could hope was that someday she would forgive him, and vow for the sake of his marriage never to touch another drop of alcohol for as long as he lived.

"I am going to go check the rooms down the hall and see if Kagome's home. She might not be back from her convention yet though," he said, walking towards the entranceway that led to the hall.

"Miroku!" Sango called out almost hesitantly.

His heart jumped to his throat, "Yes?" he asked too afraid to turn around.

"I love you." She whispered, her eyes stared sadly at his back.

A smile graced his lips before he disappeared around the corner, "I love you too."

----------------------------

Inuyasha allowed a lazy yawn to stretch his jaw. He looked at the clock and chuckled when he realized that Kagome and him had slept the entire morning away and a good majority of the afternoon as well. His gaze fell to Kagome, her back was pressed against his chest, and his arm was draped around her waist. He wished he could wake every morning like this, with Kagome.

"Hey, wake up," he said, his fingers gliding across her stomach, preparing to tickle her awake if he had too.

She nuzzled her face further into her pillow, "five more minutes," she said groggily.

Inuyasha laughed, "You've been asleep the entire day and you want five more minutes?"

"Yes," she whined.

"Sorry no can do" he responded, quickly positioning his hands to lay her flat on her back, then straddling her in place, while his fingers danced along her ribs.

Kagome erupted in giggles, squirming from his hold,

"Stop…please!…I am awake damn it!"

Satisfied he ceased his torture, only to bend down and capture her lips wasting no time to explore the warm depths of her mouth. He smirked as he swallowed her moan, and settled his body on top of hers between her knees. Her fingers caressed the base of his neck exciting him further and clouding his mind with thoughts of only her.

Inuyasha and Kagome lost themselves in the overflowing emotions and desires. Neither one noticed the door opening.

The bottom half of Miroku's jaw dropped to the floor, his purple eyes fixated on the pair on the bed. His eyebrows were high on his forehead; he couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Shit, looks like I came in at the _wrong_ time."

It took but an instant for Inuyasha and Kagome to jump apart, their eyes wide with fright and shock. Their skin was sheet white and their breaths came out in fast hard pants.

"Miroku?!" Kagome excited whispered, her cheeks becoming flushed with embarrassment.

Miroku smiled, his gaze continuously switching between his friends, "I trust you two know what you are doing so I won't ask. I am sorry for busting in, I was just checking to see if you were home or not. I guess you are."

Kagome tried to talk but nothing else would come out, she bit her bottom lip nervously. She looked to Inuyasha for help but he looked just as dumbfounded as she did.

"Your morals are none of my business," Miroku joked, waving his hands before his face; but quickly realized he choose the wrong choice of words by the guilt evident on Inuyasha and Kagome's faces, "Hey, at least you two weren't naked or anything, that would have been just gross," he laughed in attempt to lighten the tension in the room.

Miroku held back a chuckle when the pair paled, "Okay, Well Sango and I will be waiting in the living room," and with that said, he left the room.

Inuyasha scooted off the bed, and ran his fingers through his hair,

"This has got to stop Kagome."

"I know," she responded, staring blankly down at her lap noting the rising anger in the tone of his voice.

"Even though Kikyou and I are separated, I am still married, and this…what we have it's right…it's wrong on so many levels, I can't…I" in frustration he pounded his fists against the wall, resting his forehead next to the dent, "I am sorry."

Kagome watched the droplets from her eyes fall onto her clasped hands, her head hung and her heart cried in regret, "So am I."

"It's just…so fucking aggravating. We have to stay away from each other, beside the required interaction for work, other than that we need to keep our fucking distance," Inuyasha continued to rant, pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed.

"We were miserable the last time we tried that," Kagome uttered barely above a whisper, knowing he did not hear her when he continued to curse and mumble. He was too angry with himself, their feelings, and with her to stop and think rationally so she opted to stay quiet and silently deal with the growing pain accompanying every word he said.

"Goddamn it all to hell," he sputtered, "Monday morning I am going to start preparing to leave. The board of directors have been wanting us to send someone to the coast and establish our company there…it will take me a couple of months by then maybe we will have this _thing_ out of our system and Kikyou will have decided what the hell she wants." He threw his hands in the air, and inelegantly plopped down on the edge of the bed, not far from where Kagome sat, her legs curled beneath her.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut…_thing_…is that all he thought of it as, she loved him and she had thought he cared for her too, but hearing him reference their feelings to a _thing_ cut her heart. Then get it out of her system? She had spent most of her adult life trying to get her forbidden emotions for him _out of her system_ it was impossible, but if it would make him happy then she would resort to pretending she was not in love with him. That way he would be guilt free and not obligated to think of her feelings under the circumstances they found themselves under.

"I will be gone by the end of the week," he announced, chancing at glance at Kagome but instantly regretting it when a flood of remorse and shame filled his scenes. Irritated again by his lack of control, he got up and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut in behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Sango sat on a hill, the forest surrounded them, and the midnight sky sparkled with diamonds and moonlight. They were an hour away from the city, and had spent the late afternoon and evening talking about everything starting with why Inuyasha left her apartment without saying a word to anybody, to Kikyou then around to Miroku and his inability to keep a job and ending with his problem and Sango's request.

"His old employer won't give Miroku a break. The bastard manages to destroy every opportunity he has at a good job, Kagome," Sango cried, wiping away a few escaping tears.

Kagome sighed, "Don't worry, everything will work out. Naraku is a client of ours; but he does not control my company. I will get Miroku in for an interview Monday morning, then by the afternoon hired as my new advisor under Rin and myself. His qualifications are outstanding there will not be a problem. Miroku will have a job with Tessaiga for as long as he needs one. Hey maybe he will like it and well you never know what can happen Sango," Kagome encouraged, draping an arm around her friend's shoulder and giving her a slight hug.

"Thank you so much…"

"It's no problem," she smiled pulling away from Sango, and bringing her knees to her chest, her eyes rising to the stars.

"What are you going to do about Inuyasha?" Sango asked, following Kagome's gaze.

"Let him do what he needs to do, I just want him happy."

"What about you?" Sango raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"I will go on, isn't that what life is supposed to do?"

"I imagine," Sango replied flatly, dropping her eyes and subconsciously picking at the grass beneath her fingers.

"Besides, I still have Kouga. He is really a great guy when he is round or not busy." Kagome settled, accepting that she would never have what she so desperately wanted.

"I am sorry, Kagome."

"Don't be, it's not your fault, and it's not Inuyasha fault or mine, it's just something that happens. Frankly I can't wait till Kikyou comes home from visiting her sister, she left today so it will probably be a couple of days. Maybe if we both tag team her, we can try and figure out what she is hiding."

"Do you have any idea?"

"No, she won't let me that close…hell she won't let anybody close to her nowadays. At first I just figured she needed time but now I am not so sure."

"Another man in combination with guilt?" Sango asked timidly.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders in response, "Maybe, it all started after the accident so it could be or there might be another reason.

As far as I knew, since she started working again, Kikyou had been reverting back to her old self a little bit everyday, then last night she exploded, told Inuyasha she wanted a separation possibly a divorce, kicked him out and left this afternoon. I don't know what the hell is wrong with her. Oh, and don't forget to remind me to tell you about Sesshoumaru's obsession with Rin. The moron refuses to admit that he is head over heels in love with the girl. God, I feel like we're all suck in some awful soap opera." Kagome satirically laughed at her own comment.

"I second that," Sango responded, joining Kagome with a tired chuckle.

"When this is all over," Kagome said lying back against the grass, "after Kikyou is back to normal, after Inuyasha and I regain our sanity, his marriage saved, after Miroku has a sturdy, long-term job and no longer needs A.A., after your happy again, and hell freezes over so that Sesshoumaru will finally face his destiny, then I am taking a long vacation from life. A deserted, tropical island sounds nice right about now."

Sango laid back, folding her hands behind her head, "I couldn't agree more."

Until Next Time…


	9. Collision

**CHAPTER NINE REVAMPING COMPLETE**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Please forgive any spelling and grammar errors.

_Last chapter took place on Saturday…this chapter takes place the Thursday after._

Rivers of the Heart  
**Chapter Nine: Collision**

Kikyou treaded slowly behind her sister Kaede, carrying two pots of flowering plants. The sky was bright blue, the trees swayed with the breeze; it was truly a beautiful day. Kaede's garden was situated on a hill rising over her small quaint home. Kikyou blankly stared at the trail of dirt they followed.

"Do ye still truly love him?" Kaede asked, breaking the silence between them for the first time that day.

Kikyou toiled with the answer to that question for a long time. Could she be in love with someone who was a constant reminder of the child that was lost to her?

"Tis not his fault that your baby died, Kikyou. And he has every right to know that ye was pregnant."

"I know…" Kikyou responded, only partially paying attention. Did she still love him?

"Ye cannot shut the world out forever. Life is precious and short, my sister. If ye doesn't not watch it, your life will have passed right before your eyes."

They reached the top of the hill; Kaede dropped to her knees, and immediately began digging holes into the rich soil for the new additions to her garden. Kikyou sat the potted plants next to her sister, and then turned to stare out into the glowing horizon. Her mind sifted through the past year. The happiness she felt being married to Inuyasha, the ecstatic joy she felt when she found out she was pregnant with his child. She always wanted children, for as long as she could remember that was all she dreamed of, having a family of her own. A deep-rooted frown spread across her face at the thought of the night that changed her life.

She was going to have a baby…that was the only thought that clouded her mind since the doctor told her that day. Even as she brushed off Naraku's advances, the idea of giving birth took hold of her. She remembered: Naraku had kissed her that night, promising her with gifts, and travels, and things she had never known. But none of that mattered. The only thing she wanted to do was go home to her husband and tell him the good news. Naraku had been angry when she left his room, until now she never thought twice about it. Then of course on her way home, she got into the accident that destroyed all her hopes and dreams. She would never be able to carry a child to term; she would never be able to have children of her own.

"If ye has not already destroyed your marriage, ye could always adopt. There are thousands of children who long for loving parents."

Kikyou snorted, "It is not the same," she replied coldly, folding her arms and stepping away from the garden.

"It should not matter," Kaede said, equally harsh.

"But it does…" Kikyou cried, "My blood, Inuyasha's blood doesn't not run through them. I want a baby that we share, that was created from our love…"

"So ye does still love him like a wife ought to," Kaede responded in statement rather than question as she placed a plant in her finished hole.

"Yes," Kikyou said weakly, watching a lone leaf fall from a branch and float towards the waiting earth.

"Ye can still save your marriage. And if the walls between ye two can be torn down, then why can ye not find a woman willing to carry Inuyasha and ye's child. Your eggs are still good, are they not?"

Something clicked inside Kikyou that sprung her heart back to life. There was hope, why had she not thought of it before. The pain in her soul dwindled as she pondered the possibilities of finding a surrogate mother to carry her child for her, "Yes…yes they are Kaede," she muttered while tears pooled in her eyes. _I want my life back; I want to be happy again. I need a child…I need Inuyasha._

"So have ye decided? Inuyasha called this morning to tell ye that he is moving across the country tomorrow so ye will not have to move out of the apartment. If ye knows what ye want, then ye should go get it before it is lost forever."

Kikyou stared at her sister; she blinked a couple of times as her mind processed what Kaede was saying. Inuyasha is moving? But why? Had she hurt him that much? Yes…she knew she had, and there was no one to blame but herself. She should have confided in him about losing their child, he had every right to know. She had done him a great injustice, but she was determined to fix her mistakes.

"I am sorry, Kaede. But I must cut my visit short. There is someone back home, I have to stop from leaving."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She moaned into his mouth, smiling against his lips when he fumbled at trying to retrieve his singing cell phone from his pants pocket. The hand around her waist, gripped tighter into her skin as her fingers massaged the back of his neck along the hairline. Her legs were wrapped firmly around his waist, her navy blue skirt bunching at her hips. Her high-heels had long been dropped to the floor. His tie had been thrown across the room, and his shirt was open exposing every one of his rippling muscles. They were in his office, they should be working on Totosai's commission, but they winded up getting a _little_ distracted.

"Damn it," Sesshoumaru cursed, feeling Rin's soft lips tease his neck. After a few failed attempts he managed to remove his cell phone and flip it open, "Hello," he said hoarsely into the receiver just as Rin sucked a piece of his skin into her mouth. She was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it.

"Well, hello to you too, sweetheart!" Kagura's voice cooed into his ear causing him to mentally curse.

"Kagura…" he acknowledged out loud.

Rin ceased her torture on Sesshoumaru, only to stare up coolly into his amber eyes. They had been granted a few extra days until Kagura's return. She was originally supposed to be home by Monday but some of the other models contracted food poisoning when they ate contaminated snails. So Kagura stayed a few extra days to help finish the shooting since her co-workers were in the hospital. Rin shook Kagura from her mind allowing a pure evil smirk pressed her lips upwards.

"How have you been managing without me, darling?" Kagura continued with the conversation.

Sesshoumaru stoically watched Rin's expression, wondering what the hell was going on in her mind. He felt her finger trace his lips then fall towards his chin and slipped clearway down his chest towards his stomach. His breath hitched slightly as her little hand reached inside his pants to grab the bulge she had created. Slowly, agonizingly slow she stroked up and down his confined length, her mouth finding his lips to swallow his moan when she squeezed and massaged a _little_ faster.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagura asked.

He was lost to the intense, arousing sensations his little Rin was stirring in him. Everything around him was quickly forgotten. His instincts told him to take her; fast and hard yet something nagged at the back of his mind, as if he was suppose to be doing something else at the moment. He let go of his phone, letting it drop to the floor and not giving it a second thought. Sesshoumaru pressed forward, causing Rin to lie back against the conference table in his office, and it was but a moment's time before he was above her, ravishing her body with fierce kisses and caresses.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagura called out again from the disregarded phone, "I guess we were disconnected. Damn it and I was going to tell him I was coming home toni…" she hung up the phone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I have to go home at the end of the week, Miroku…but after my classes are done for the term, I will come back then we will figure out what do from there"_

Sango's voice echoed through his brain. He did not deserve her. He had betrayed her, broke his promise to her and yet she was willing to give him another chance. She was a good woman, and he loved her so much. He would _not _disappoint her again; he would _not_ hurt her again. Kagome had hired him Monday afternoon, and for the few days he had been working for her, things seem to brighten up. Maybe there was a future for him at the Tessaiga Corporation.

He glanced at his watch as he headed out the lavish entrance to the grand building he now worked in. It was getting late and he had a dinner date with his wife. He found an apartment to stay in, Sango would be leaving in three days to go back home and finish her spring classes. He was going to miss her the month he would be away from her, but if him staying and securing a job would help save his marriage then he was more than willing to sacrifice being apart from his wife.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome gradually typed up her monthly report on her laptop. She knew she should have gone home hours ago but she knew if she did, she would wind up crying, or mopping, or worse. She had to keep herself busy, keep her mind off _him. _ Inuyasha…a heavy sigh escaped her lips. How did they get so out of control?

Since Saturday when he barged out of her apartment, he had not spoken to her once. Hell, she didn't even think he looked her way once the last few days. If he needed to ask her something, he sent Koharu or Rin to ask for him. He spent most of the week, talking with the board of directors and preparing to move across the country to establish new Tessaiga headquarters on the coast. He was leaving tomorrow, and she hated that fact more than she cared to admit because she knew it was her fault. Her eyes stared at the teardrop that landed on the keyboard. She was going to miss him…so much.

She jumped when a knock at her office door pounded through the door. Wiping her eyes and closing her computer, she muttered a weak, "Come in…"

Inuyasha walked into his partner's office. Guilt radiated off him in abundance. He'd been acting like an ass to her since the incident on Saturday. She hadn't done anything wrong. It was his fault he couldn't control his emotions, it was his fault he failed to see how much she loved him all those years ago before he married Kikyou. He failed to admit how much he was in love with her back then as well, but his bruised ego when Kagome started dating that Hojo prick, made him act rash and ask his girlfriend to become his wife. It was his fault Kagome endured the pain she had suffered watching Kikyou and him together, it was his fault Kagome was in pain now.

Everyday that passed, their souls, Kagome and his drew closer together, entwining and refusing to let go. His love for her grew more every hour and he knew he had to get away -- as far away from her as he could get.

Distance makes to heart grow fonder.

'Damn it, no it doesn't. I have to get away from her before I wind up doing something we both regret…' he silently declared, staring down at the elaborate decorations of the tile floor. He could hear her soft gasp at his presence, but he could not bring himself to look up at her.

"Inu…Inuyasha?" she shakily asked.

Inuyasha cringed at the quivering of her voice knowing he was the one that caused it, "Yeah."

"Um, Can I help you with something?" she questioned in a low tone. He heard her rise from her seat causing him to look up. Kagome's tear stricken face pierced painfully at his heart.

He took a step closer, running his hand through his thick silver tresses. His honey orbs locked with her chocolate eyes, two hearts yearned for the other and cried out for a chance to be together. But circumstance…time…and fate were against them, and always would be so long as their love was a sin, so long as he was married to her best friend.

"Yeah, I just came to apologize," he said, shuffling his feet, and shoving his hands into the pockets of his silky slacks.

Kagome's eyes dropped to her hands, "There is no need to be sorry. You are leaving because of me, so I should be the one to apologize."

"No," his jaw clenched, he stalked forward, around her desk to stand directly in front of her, he grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him, "_No_…none of this is your fault. I will not allow you to blame yourself."

"Why shouldn't I?" she spat out angrily, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I am losing you…my partner, my closest friend, my…it's all my fault."

Inuyasha's expression softened as he reached out to stroke her cheek, "You can't help who you love, Kagome. I have to go because it's the right thing to do, not because of you. I love you, Kagome, more than I can handle or control that is why I am leaving."

Kagome stared at his lips; their faces seemed to inch closer together with every passing breath. Her heart leapt into her throat as she listened to every word out of his mouth, "But I don't think I could handle living without you in my life…" she spoke honestly.

"You can, and you will. You're a strong woman, Kagome. I have no doubt that you can overcome this and find someone who can give you everything you deserve."

"I don't want anybody else. My heart has belonged to you for a long time, and its not about to just let all that go just because you won't be around," she responded, wallowing in the feel of his arms as they subconsciously wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Kagome, I…" he trailed off, realizing how close they moved together. He couldn't do this, it was wrong. He had to deny his heart's desire to have her, to love her…to pretend that she was his and he was hers.

"Inuyasha, please…" she said, sniffling back more tears, her hands around his neck, fisting in his hair, she could feel his breath on her heated lips, "just this one time before…" she couldn't finish before his lips crashed down upon hers, igniting every pore in her skin. _…before my heart dies…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru stalked down the hallway towards the door of Rin's apartment. After she got off work, Rin was supposed to meet him at his office after she ran home to get changed. They were going out to dinner after work, but she never showed. He tried calling her cell phone, but she didn't answer. He called her apartment, only to hear her soft voice on the answering machine. Something…he did know how to explain it but something in him told him she was in trouble.

Panic nagged at his heart, worry ate at his mind…he hated these feelings…weak feelings that he could barely control. All his life he had been able to maintain a good handle over his emotions. He never let anyone too close, he refused to lose himself in the pathetic notions of love…that is until Rin came into his life. And he would be damned if he let anything happen to her, _his_ Rin.

After a few short strides, he reached her door and stared blankly at it for a moment. Just as he was about to knock, however, noises erupted from within her apartment. Glass broke, things were pushed over, grunts and masculine voices conversed with each other but the sound that caused Sesshoumaru's heart to stop was the piercing scream of a female - _Rin -_ inside the apartment.

The racket caused her neighbors to rush out of their rooms, their concerned faces and eyes fixed on the door that read four hundred and seventeen. Sesshoumaru ignored them, only one thought ran through his mind, and that was to save and protect what belonged to him. Using his shoulder he slammed into the barrier that blocked him from the intruders who dared lay a hand on Rin.

"I'm calling the police!" an old woman cried out, disappearing within the safety of her home.

Two coordinated and strong pushes later, he finally busted the door off its hinges. Sesshoumaru wasted not a single second as he moved quickly through the living room, down the short hall and straight to Rin's bedroom where the sounds were centered. Luckily he gained easy access to her room, only to be greeted by a sight at causing his vision to bleed red.

_His _Rin, was pinned to her bed, held down by two blonde men who dug their hands into her shoulders. The other male hovered over her trapping her legs between his as he fiddled with the belt around his waist. Rin was bruised, and her lip was bleeding but from his quickly observation he could see no other injuries. He also noted the scratch marks and teeth wounds on the dark haired male above her, indicating to him that she tried to fight back.

Her eyes stared hatefully at her attackers even while she continued to struggle trying desperately to get her legs free, since most of her strength was in her legs as it is for most women. Her black mini skirt had been pushed above her waist and her purple blouse had been torn open and exposing her breast to her attackers' lustful eyes. Sesshoumaru about went mad at the scene before him.

He rushed forward, targeting the man who now reached inside his unzipped his pants to pull out…Sesshoumaru did not let him get that far before his fist slammed directly into the dark haired man's temple, sending him toppling sideways. One of the blonde attackers went straight for newest addition to the room, while the other moved quickly to grabbed both of Rin's arms and twist them painfully behind her.

Sesshoumaru easily dodged the sloppy swings of the man before him, when he lost his balance; Sesshoumaru dug his sharp nails into his opponent's jugular pushing him forcefully back against a wall causing a picture to fall and shatter from the impact when it hit the carpet. He continued to squeezing the neck tighter, feeling no remorse when the male gagged and gasped for air.

Pain ripped through him as someone came behind him and shoved a sharp object into his chest and impaled it into his heart. He saw his vision blur for an instance, but determination overruled the fierce throbbing in his chest. He could feel his own blood running down his back, soaking into his shirt and blazer, but he could not stop fighting until she was safe, he would not let her die…or worse be raped.

Disregarding his possible fatal wound, Sesshoumaru let his unconscious victim drop to the floor and spun on his heels, cringing when the knife was ripped out of his flesh. His hand snapped out, gripping the masked man's wrist and using his strength to bend the arm enough to make him drop the bloodied weapon. Sesshoumaru's free hand smashed into the other man's face causing him to stubble backwards. The silver haired male was working on adrenaline alone as he continued to lay right and left hooks into the intruder in front of him until the man was bruised and bloody.

Rin watched in horror as Sesshoumaru was stabbed. It was a cheap shot, but the men who had broke into her apartment did not care about being fair. They had been all but ready to gang rape her, however, Sesshoumaru apparently had come looking for her. She muscles hurt where she had been punched and kicked. She noticed the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes which told her he was only hold on by a thread. His body was failing him, but his mind would not allow it.

She curled her body enough to get an advantage on the attacker that still held her captive. Rin shoved her heel back into his groin, pushing with all her might into the most sensitive spot on his body. The remain blonde man recoiled, his hands letting go of Rin to grip his throbbing member. Rin scrambled away from him, off the bed, and ran straight into Sesshoumaru's arms just as the police busted into the room, guns pointed and screaming for everybody to freeze.

She ignored the new arrivals, her heart crushing beneath her ribs as Sesshoumaru's eyes glazed over, "SESSHOUMARU!" she screamed as he collapsed, all life draining from him.

------------------------------

Kagura ran down out of the hospital elevator and headed straight for the nurse's station. Her head pounded against her skull. She had just gotten off her flight and was on her way to retrieve her luggage when a local news bulletin flashed on the television in the cafeteria as she passed. She was glad she stopped to watch because the reporter announced that her fiancée, Sesshoumaru Tama, had been stabbed while trying to protect a colleague and that he had been taken immediately to Memorial Hospital, his current condition was not known.

Her shoes slid across the slick floor as she stopped her quick movement with the nurse's desk. Her breath came out in short, labored pants, "Sesshoumaru Tama…" was all she was able to get out.

The tall, slender nurse seemed to understand what she wanted and pointed down the hall as she spoke, "He is in room thirty-eight. Are you family?" she inquired, knowing that she was risking a lot already by allowing the female that the patient saved to stay in his room, even though she had been released an hour ago.

"I am his fiancée." Kagura quickly replied, her clenched fist pressed against her heart, trying to get it to calm down, "Please I have to see him."

The nurse sighed, it was pass visiting hours but the look on the woman's face told her that the female was worried for her future husband. She glanced down at the schedule and noted that resident doctor was doing his rounds down the opposite wing that contained odd numbered rooms, "Make it quick, visiting hours have long since passed."

"Thank you so much," Kagura said, feeling a great relief wash over her as she walked in the direction the nurse had indicated.

The nurse stared after the departing woman with a frown, remembering how concerned the other female in Mr. Tama's room had been during his surgery. It almost seemed as if the young woman was in love with the respected businessman. But she shrugged off the ideas in her head and continued with work.

Kagura entwined her fingers as she neared room thirty-eight. Quietly she walked closer to the cracked door, afraid that she would wake him. He needed his rest, especially after such an eventful night. She was about to enter the room when voices inside caught her complete and utter attention.

"Did they hurt you?" she heard Sesshoumaru ask someone, but who?

"Just a few bumps and scraps that's all. Thank you for saving me," a quivering female voice answered him. Kagura blinked, she knew that voice but she couldn't quite place her finger on who it belonged too.

"Do not cry."

"I know…" the woman's voice was weak and low offering no help to Kagura as she tried to remember the person who was in the room with her Sesshoumaru, "I almost lost you tonight."

"You did not. I will not be taken down so easily."

Kagura heard the female giggle before speaking again, "I should have known. The Great Sesshoumaru will not fall for anyone."

"Except for you…" his cold voice replied, sending a deep, painful jab into Kagura's heart. _What does he mean? No, he can't…he wouldn't do that to me…he knows how much I love him…oh please God no…_

Finished revamping story meaning I had to go back and reread the entire thing soooooooooooooo finally after four long years I am going to start working on chapter ten.

Please Review.

Until Next Time…


End file.
